Te quiero y te odio
by Fraxus-Thunder
Summary: A veces las amistades esconden secretos que no somos capaces de desvelar sin ayuda. Cuando piensas que tu vida está encarrilada, aparece una piedra en el camino que te hace salirte irremediablemente del sendero que con tanto esfuerzo decidiste dibujar. Yaoi MXM Gratsu.
1. Mi aventura inesperada LEMON

_**Hola!**_

_**Os traigo una nueva historia! (no he dejado de lado la otra).**_

_**Hay roces entre Gray y Loke importantes pero no se trata de la pareja principal. Es un fanfic sobre Gray y Natsu con la historia que me gustaría a mi que tuvieran.**_

_**Disfrutad! Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

"¡Vamos bloque de hielo, te noto lento hoy!"

"¿Lento? ¡solo estoy calentando!"

"Pues… ¿a qué esperas?"

En una agradable tarde de primavera, dos magos de Fairy Tail intentaban resolver el misterio sobre quién de los dos era el más fuerte.

"UAAAAAA ¿Pero qué es eso?"

"jajajajaja vaya… El gran salamander cabeza chamuscada tiene miedo"

"¿Miedo de tí?" empezó a reírse a carcajadas "¡Ni en un millón de años pervertido!"

"Deja de jugar y enséñame lo que tienes" Gray se puso serio y adoptó una posición defensiva esperando el ataque de Natsu.

"¡Te vas a enterar!"

Tras unos instantes en silencio, con cara de circunstancias y sin moverse, el mago de hielo preguntó:

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… tengo hambre" Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente mientras ponía una de sus sonrisas inocentes.

"¿¡QUEEEE!?"

"¡Luego acabo contigo! Vamos Happy"

"¡Aye sir!"

Se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad de su compañero sin prestarle ninguna atención más e ignorándole por completo hasta que de pronto algo se cruzó en su camino:

"¡EEEEEH Cuidadoooooo!"

Su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde y una pobre chica rubia cayó al suelo llevándose la mano al hombro derecho con un grito de dolor.

"¡Ten más cuidado! Casi me matas ¿Tanta prisa tienes?" Cuando miró a quién la había arrollado se enrojeció sin poder evitarlo. La tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse con una sonrisa inmensa y su mirada inocente hizo que olvidara por completo el golpe que había recibido.

"¿Estás bien? Estoy muerto de hambre y quería llegar cuanto antes ¿sabes?"

"E-eh sí, sí… Muchas gracias" Aceptó su mano y la agarró para levantarse. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que Natsu se despidió de ella.

"Bueno, ¡Adiós! y ten más cuidado ¿vale? Vas a conseguir que te maten"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que yo tenga cuidado!? ¿¡Pero de qué vas!?…"

El chico de pelo rosa hizo amago de empezar a correr de nuevo pero ella agarró su chaleco para impedírselo.

"¡Oye! Espera… ¿Tú no sabrás dónde está Fairy Tail?"

Él empezó a reírse y enseñó orgulloso su marca del hombro derecho.

"¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Yo soy el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail!"

"¿Eh?"

"SALAMANDER… ¡Y este es el Gran gato Happy!" Dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¿¡En serio!? ¿Tú eres Salamander?"

"¿Eres maga?"

"¡Sí! Me llamo Lucy"

"¿Lucyyyyy?" Se quedó observando su cara descaradamente a escasos centímetros y pensativo.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Ella reculó unos pasos asustada.

"Que nombre más raro ¿verdad Happy? Lucy...Lucyyyyy" se rascaba la cabeza pensando en las entonaciones que podía hacer con ese nombre.

"¡Aye sir! Luuuuuuucy, Luuuuuuucy" Happy revoloteaba encima de ella.

"AAAAAH ¿Tú gato habla?"

Ambos estuvieron un rato pronunciando su nombre con varias entonaciones distintas hasta que ella se cansó de su actuación.

"¡Bueno, vale! ¿no?"

"¡Vamos Luuuuuucy, sígueme!"

Los tres corrieron por las calles de Magnolia esquivando gente hasta que llegaron al gremio. El alegre Natsu abrió la puerta como de costumbre empotrándola contra la pared:

"¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡ABUELOOOOOO!"

"NO ME CHILLES MEMO"

"Esta es…. eeeeh… ¿Cómo era? Mu… Nu…"

"LUCY, ¡Es Lucy!"

"¡Eso!"

A partir de ese momento se creó uno de los equipos más fuertes y unidos, aunque no lo pareciera a veces, de Fairy Tail. El maestro Makarov decidió juntarlo, pero había algunos que discrepaban al principio:

"¿¡Queeeee!? Yo no pienso formar equipo con ese cerebro de mosquito"

"Ni yo con un pervertido como él"

Juntaron sus frentes asesinándose con la mirada hasta que Erza les separó tirando de sus orejas.

"Vosotros dos haréis lo que el maestro os diga que hagáis, y como se os ocurra desobedecer yo misma me encargare de aplicaros el peor de los castigos imaginables… ¿He sido clara?"

"sisisisisisisi Claro Erza"

"¿no ves cuántos nos queremos? ¿Verdad Gray?"

Ambos pasaron sus brazos por encima del hombro del otro en modo amistoso.

"Así me gusta… Tranquilo maestro, se portarán bien"

"Eso espero Erza… ¡Largaos, idiotas!"

* * *

"¿Y en qué consiste el trabajo?"

"Hay que recuperar unas semillas en el monte Hakobe"

"¡Que bien! está cerquita. Además aunque haya nieve hace un día estupendo"

Lucy y Erza caminaban tranquila y alegremente hacia donde debían realizar su trabajo. El día era agradable y el trabajo estaba bien pagado a pesar de lo aparentemente sencillo que parecía ser.

"Oye… ¿Dónde están estos dos?"

"Espero que no estén haciendo nada malo… por su bien"

* * *

"¡Eso no vale cabronazo!"

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Te he hecho pupa, salamandrita?"

"Te vas a enterar Gray" La mirada del dragonslayer se ensombreció y apretó los puños con rabia. El mago de hielo se preparó para recibir el ataque y se cubrió la cara. Con un grito, Natsu empezó a lanzarle nieve a toda velocidad mientras Gray se quedaba quieto en el sitio riéndose de él.

"Pero serás payaso… Estás muy flojo últimame… AAAAH"

"jajajajajajaja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?"

Natsu transformó la última bola de nieve en una de fuego que pilló desprevenido al confiado mago de hielo.

"Ahora te aplasta… ¿Estás bien Gray? ¡Ay este gran amigo mío… que despistado es!"

Natsu cesó el juego en cuanto llegó a sus fosas nasales el olor de Erza aproximándose como un rayo hacia su posición y tendió una mano a Gray para que se levantara. Les dedicó una mirada asesina para recordarles que todo debía estar en orden y se volvió a perder por el camino con Lucy.

"Fiuuuu, eso ha estado cerca"

"Hubiera sido divertido que os pillara jijiji"

"¡Oye, Happy! ¿Tú de qué lado estás?"

"mmmmmm, la monstruosa Erza o… tú" Se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

"Maldito gato rastrero…"

Siguieron avanzando los cinco juntos por la nevada montaña hasta que llegaron a una cueva donde se supone que se encontraba lo que iban buscando. El camino se bifurcaba en la entrada y Erza decidió hacer dos grupos.

"Hay gigantes de las montañas, estad atentos. Lucy y yo iremos por la derecha, vosotros id por la izquierda"

Los dos magos avanzaban aburridos hasta que Natsu decidió divertirse un rato.

"¡Ey Gray… mirame!"

El mago de hielo se volvió suspirando a mirarle sabiendo que le encontraría haciendo alguna de sus tonterías.

"A ver… ¿Qué has hecho aho…?" Empezó a reírse cuando vio a Natsu imitando una de las expresiones de Makarov con dos estalactitas como bigotes y el pelo lleno de nieve.

"A VER IDIOTAS… ¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A MI…?"

Su imitación cesó abruptamente al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los gigantes de hielo de los que habló Erza. Natsu le miró, alucinado de su tamaño, mientras el mago de hielo le atacaba sin éxito. Observó un rato la pelea y después empezó a reírse de Gray cuando la bestia le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla derecha dejándole aturdido y sangrando.

"Oye tú… Déjamelo a mí, está hecho de hielo, eres un inútil Gray, no se por qué has venido"

"¿Inútil? Precisamente como está hecho de hielo soy mejor para derrotarlo que tú. ¡Mira!"

Empezó a formar lanzas de hielo que atravesaban el cuerpo del gigante adhiriéndose a él. Su tamaño iba aumentando más aún y la bestia rugía con más fiereza como si se riera de ellos.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? ¿Cómo le das superpoderes a esta cosa? ¡Deja al mago más poderoso!"

Con un grito de batalla canalizó fuego en su boca y le soltó el rugido del dragón de fuego derritiendo al gigante sin muchos problemas.

"Tsk" Gray giró la cabeza indignado, pero acabó felicitando a su amigo por la rapidez "No ha estado mal… Cuando sean gigantes de fuego me luciré yo"

Ambos se rieron y Natsu se quedó mirando la cara de su amigo, que le devolvió la mirada confundido.

"¿Te gusta mi cara, idiota?" Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Q-qué dices pervertido! E-es que estás sangrando. Déjame que te ayude"

Sacó un trozo de trapo limpio de su bolsa y lo llevó lentamente a la cara de Gray, que esperaba con la respiración acelerada a que le tocara. Natsu se ruborizó ligeramente sin darse cuenta y su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma extraña ante ese contacto. Su pulso se estaba acelerando mientras acariciaba con la tela la cara de su amigo, y un cosquilleo leve apareció en su estómago, pero Natsu no le dio importancia y siguió quitando la sangre tranquilamente.

El mago de hielo posó su mirada en sus labios entreabiertos y tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se teñían también ligeramente de rojo. _"¿Qué coño es esta sensación?"_ Después de que su cerebro reaccionara le apartó la mano y se levantó.

"Déjame, no soy un niño, puedo hacerlo yo"

"¿Eeeeh? Pues vale, me estaba dando asco tocarte de todas maneras… ¡Vístete pervertidoooooooo!"

"¿¡Pe-pero cuando me he desnudado!?"

"Chicooooooooos ¿Cuántas tenéis?"

Los otros tres integrantes aparecieron por el pasillo.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"¡Hola Happy! ¿Cuántas qué?"

"¡Las semillas idiota! Dáselas a Erza"

"¿hmmm? Yo no las tengo" comenzó a buscar por sus bolsillos sin éxito con cara de preocupación.

"T-te las he… dado antes" Gray entró en modo de pánico pensando en las consecuencias que acarrearía haber perdido las semillas.

"¿Eh? ¿Si?"

Gray se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación mientras Erza le propinaba una colleja al mago de pelo rosa.

"Mas te vale que aparezcan u os quedaréis sin vuestra parte de la recompensa… ¡Vagos!"

"Espera, espera… aquí están jajajajajaja" rió nerviosamente mientras aparecían en un bolsillo de su chaleco y Gray suspiró aliviado.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo y cuando llegaron Erza se fue a informar al maestro y a entregarle las semillas para cobrar la recompensa mientras Natsu alborotaba el salón como de costumbre.

"Y el hombre calzoncillos salió corriendo cuando el enano de hielo le dió una patada en la entrepierna jajajajajajajaja"

¿¡QUÉEEEE!? ¡No te inventes la historia idiotaaaaaaaa!" Le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza mientras desmentía su versión "Para empezar no era un enano, ¡era un gigante de tres metros! y no me dió una patada, me dió un puñetazo en la cara… ¿Ves? ¡tú me lo curaste, payaso!"

"Ooooooh, ¿Natsu te curó la pupita, Gray?"

"¡Loke! ¡cierra el pico o te mato!"

"Mira que tierno… ¡te estás ruborizando Gray!"

"¡No es verdad! ¡Cállate cuatro ojos!"

Otra de las batallas épicas de salón comenzó mientras Mira sorteaba hábilmente los distintos objetos que volaban a su alrededor cuando recogía los vasos de las mesas con su eterna sonrisa.

La refriega acabó por fin y muchos de los magos se retiraron a sus casas a descansar, tan solo unos pocos se quedaron un rato más hasta que entrara la noche. Gray era uno de ellos, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una de las mesas, pensando en lo que le había pasado cuando Natsu le tocó la cara de aquella forma tan dulce cuando Loke se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás decaído ¿Quieres venir conmigo para que alguna belleza te anime un poco?"

"No, gracias Loki"

"¿Hmm? Vamos, cuéntame qué te pasa, puedo distinguir la mirada de enamorado no correspondido en ti"

"¿QUE DICES IDIOTA?"

"jajajaja en eso no me engañas Gray"

"Yo no… no estoy... e-e… eso" _"¿Enamorado? ¿En serio, de qué va este tio?"_

"Bueno,sigue negándolo, pero incluso puedo decirte de quién se trata"

"¡No estoy enamorado de ese memo!" _"Mierda… ¿Qué acabo de decir?"_

"Claro, claro… lo que tu digas… Hasta mañana Gray" Se levantó para irse pero el confundido mago se lo impidió.

"Espera Loki…" Pensó que tal vez era bueno desahogarse con alguién que parecía conocer su situación "Vamos a otro sitio a hablar"

"Claro, vamos a mi casa, está cerca"

La casa de Loki estaba muy recogida y ordenada. Cuando Gray entró observó la cantidad numerosa de espejos desperdigados por todas las habitaciones.

"¿Te gusta mirarte a todas horas, eh?"

"Sí, sobre todo cuando estoy follándome a alguna preciosidad"

"Pobres mujeres… eres un salido"

"mmm a las mujeres no les gusta mucho, los hombres lo aceptan más"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué?"

"E-eeeeh, nada, na-nada"

"¿No sabías que también me gusta un buen cuerpo masculino?"

Se acercó con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo recular a Gray.

"Pu-pues no, ni i-idea"

Le acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared y puso su cara casi rozando la del nervioso mago moreno.

"¿Nervioso, Gray?" Miró a su entrepierna y observó que estaba ligeramente abultada "Oh no, nervioso no, excitado ¿verdad?"

"¡Su-suéltame, pervertido!"

"Vamos Gray, eres una ricura. Deja que te enseñe algunas cosas para que puedas impresionar a tu querido dragoncito"

Gray dejó de forcejear y le miró aturdido

"¿Qué has dicho? Yo no…"

"Seguro que te atrae por esa expresión inocente, esa sonrisa tan bonita y esa forma de ser tan infantil. No lo niegues Gray… lo disimulas fatal" Puso sus labios en el cuello del tenso mago y lo acarició con ellos.

Por fin pudo reaccionar y le apartó bruscamente.

"¡No me gustan los hombres, idiota! ¡Y mucho menos ese payaso!"

"¿Oh? ¿En serio? Entonces perdóname Gray, no quería molestarte por nada. Solo quería hacerte disfrutar y…"

"Olvídame Loki… Como vuelvas a tocarme, te mataré"

Gray se marchó de su casa muy enfadado, pero no podía distinguir si el enfado era con el pervertido de Loki o consigo mismo. No quería sentir nada por ese idiota de pelo rosa, pero su cuerpo últimamente le jugaba malas pasadas cada vez que le rozaba o cada vez que le miraba con esa sonrisa tan sincera. Intentaba que no le afectara, pero a partir de ese día decidió admitirlo… Natsu le ponía nervioso.

Daba vueltas en su cama, inquieto, sin que el sueño le alcanzara. Se llevó su mano a su semierección… Ese idiota de Loki la había despertado y no se había relajado desde entonces. Quería tocarse para aliviar la tensión que estaba teniendo pero, mientras se la acariciaba a través de los pantalones pensó en Loke y en su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo musculoso y esa mirada lasciva que le dedicó antes… "Mierda"

Se levantó y se fue de vuelta a casa del misterioso mago rubio. Su puño rozó la puerta pero lo echó hacia atrás arrepintiéndose en el último momento. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, pero escuchó como se abría la puerta detrás de él y un sorprendido Loke le saludaba con bolsas de basura en la mano y una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Hola Gray… ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?"

El mago de hielo le empujó al interior y cerró con un portazo. Se agarró a su cuello con sus dos brazos y le besó agresivamente. Loke pudo notar la inexperiencia del mago de pelo azabache y se excitó al instante agarrándole por la cintura para darle la vuelta y estampar su espalda con fuerza en la puerta.

"Gilipollas… ¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Parece que te he puesto cachondo. Vaya cuerpazo que tienes, no deberías desnudarte tanto delante de todo el mundo, eres irresistible"

"Cállate"

Volvió a atraparle en un beso, pero esta vez Loke tomó la iniciativa y le mostrócómo debía besarse a alguien. Gray gimió ante la invasión de esa lengua que parecía saber perfectamente donde lamerle para hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba en ese momento y dejó que le sentara en su sofá. El mago rubio se puso de rodillas en el suelo y tocó su erección a través de sus pantalones con su pulgar.

"Mierda…"

"¿Te gusta como te toco Gray?"

Le contestó con un gemido cuando vio como desabrochaba sus pantalones lentamente.

"Por cierto… ¿Cuántos años tienes? No está bien visto hacer estas cosas con niños ¿sabes?"

"¿T-te parezco un n-niño?"

En ese momento su erección fue liberada de sus pantalones y Loke se relamió diciendo:

"La verdad es que no"

Agarró sus testículos con una mano mientras la otra le separaba más las piernas. Lamió la punta de su polla lentamente, casi sin tocarla y Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el placer le invadió todos sus sentidos.

Le acariciaba el muslo y el pecho, su lengua seguía torturando a su hinchada erección sin darle lo que estaba pidiendo gritos.

"AAAH Joder ¡haz algo!"

"Tranquilo, cielo… Disfrutarás más si no tienes prisa"

"Pe-pero es que…"

"Ya, ya lo sé, estás a punto de correrte, pero no voy a dejar que eso ocurra tan pronto… tu relájate"

"Volvió a tener su lengua ocupada, esta vez lamía sus testículos mientras Gray gritaba de placer e hincaba sus uñas en el sillón. No podía creerse lo bien que sentaba eso, ninguna masturbación que él se hubiera hecho se podía siquiera acercar a lo que Loke le estaba dando. Sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, pero por razones que escapaban a su conocimiento no lo hacía aún.

"Que rico estás… sabes tan bien"

"¡Cá-cállate ya!"

"¿No te gusta que te diga cosas mientras te la chupo, Gray?"

Quiso decirle que no, pero en ese mismo momento se la metió entera en la boca hasta que los testículos del sorprendido mago tocaron su barbilla. La sacó de nuevo del todo y volvió a lamerle la punta, apretando con su lengua el orificio de su miembro.

"¡Loke pero qu-qué haces!"

"Estoy dándote placer Gray, deja de resistirte"

Sus jadeos aumentaron al igual que sus pulsaciones y notó como su semen se preparaba para salir mientras Loke metía su polla de nuevo en su boca y comenzaba a chupársela de arriba abajo acariciándosela con la lengua durante el movimiento. Apretó más aún el sofá preparándose para descargar pero Loke se la sacó de su boca con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Qué coño haces!?"

"He dicho que iba a hacerte disfrutar… No quiero que te corras cuando ni siquiera he empezado contigo"

No tenía ganas de discutir con él, sólo deseaba que volviera a meterse su dolorosa erección en la boca otra vez, así que obedeció al mago con más experiencia y esperó su siguiente movimiento.

"¿Has tocado alguna vez una polla que no sea la tuya?"

"E-eh… no" Dijo tímidamente.

"¿Quieres hacerlo? La mía no asusta tanto como la tuya"

Gray dudó unos momentos… Esta mañana ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los hombres y ahora estaba a punto de tocar una parte íntima que no era suya, y lo peor de todo es que estaba deseándolo.

Acercó su mano lentamente a la entrepierna de Loke y la frotó despacio a través de la tela de su pantalón. El rubio le miraba sonriendo y apretó su mano contra él restregándola con más fuerza.

"Así es mejor"

Le miró ruborizado y desabrochó sus pantalones, Loke se los bajó y le dejó observar unos instantes su duro miembro a través de sus calzones apretados. La acarició de nuevo como le había enseñado y escuchó el gemido que había provocado con su movimientoPoco a poco, como si tuviera miedo, metió sus dedos por debajo del tejido y rozó la punta con la respiración acelerada y siguió bajando los calzoncillos, el mago rubio se los terminó de bajar y Gray recorriócon la yema de sus dedos la longitud de la erección. La curiosidad se apoderó de él y la agarró con firmeza con su mano bombeándola de arriba abajo a un ritmo lento. Loke vio la lujuria en sus ojos y decidió jugar con él un rato, apartando su mano bruscamente le dijo:

"Suéltala, no te he dicho que hagas eso, solo que la toques"

"¿Qué? pero…"

"Me has dicho que no te gustaban los hombres… Así que voy a hacerte un favor" Se semi tumbó en el sillón al lado de él y abrió sus piernas acariciándose "voy a dejar que veas como me masturbo y luego me dices si te siguen sin gustar los hombres"

"¿QUÉ? Es evidente que…"

"Calla y observa… así se da placer a un hombre, Gray. Y no se te ocurra tocarte o tendré que atar tus manos"

"Se masturbó firmemente unos instantes, después se abrió más aún de piernas flexionándolas, elevando su trasero, y se llevó el dedo corazón a su boca lamiéndolo con ganas mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los del mago de hielo. Se acarició la entrada con ese dedo y apretó dejando entrar la punta con un gemido muy sensual mientras Gray se incorporaba en su asiento incómodo, sin dejar de centrar su mirada en su orificio. Sacó la yema y la volvió a meter repetidas veces hasta que lo hundió más en el agujero provocando que Gray jadeara violentamente.

"Está tan estrecho mmmm"

Se masturbó un rato y después lo sacó y se lo metió en la boca junto con el dedo índice, mojándolos de saliva para volver a centrarse cómodamente en su estrecho trasero. Los metió a la vez subiendo un poco sus caderas para permitir que entraran lo máximo posible y se hizo paso a través de los músculos de su interior. Cuando sus dedos ganaron la batalla por el dominio del cálido agujero comenzó a moverlos rápidamente mientras con la otra mano se frotaba con fuerza su miembro hinchado.

Gray estaba muy mal, e instintivamente agarró sus tobillos con fuerza, acercándose aún más al agujero que observaba ansiosamente mientras agarraba su polla, que palpitaba soltando líquido preseminal que resbalaba por toda la longitus lubricándola. Loke le dio una patada y le amenazó:

"No tienes derecho a eso Fullbaster… Ni lo sueñes"

Volvió a echarse hacia atrás consciente de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer y le miró ansioso mientras continuaba.

Loke estaba disfrutando como loco al ver lo cachondo que estaba poniendo al engreído mago de hielo. Metió un tercer dedo sin lubricarlo primero y gritó por el placer de la estrechez de su orificio. Con un ritmo acelerado siguió mastúrbándose a toda velocidad a la vez que sus dedos follaban su culo.

Gray respiraba tan rápido que notaba como si el corazón se le fuera a parar en cualquier momento al observar por primera vez en su vida como un hombre eyaculaba tan cerca de él gimiendo de placer. Sintió como su miembro goteaba impacientemente y se miró desesperado deseando correrse como lo había hecho su compañero de gremio.

"Bueno… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gustan los hombres?"

"Deja de vacilarme, idiota… Ya sabías la respuesta de antes"

"jajajaja me encanta lo inocente que eres, esa vergüenza hace que te desee más aún"

Le empujó en el sofá y volvió a su centrar su atención en él. Observó su erección y no pudo evitar decirle.

"Está tan hinchada que me cuesta creer que no te hayas corrido con solo mirarme"

"¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar ya y usar tu boca para otra cosa?!" Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de la orden que le había dado… Sin duda le tenía bastante excitado e impaciente.

"¿Oh? Si que estás desesperado… "

Engulló su polla con ansias, chupándola, mordiéndola, lamiéndola bruscamente. Gray no podía más, intentaba retener su semen porque esa sensación era demasiado buena como para dejar que acabara, pero por más que lo intentaba no pudo contenerse más, y en cuanto notó que atravesaba la garganta de Loke gritó y se corrió en su boca derramando su abundante líquido cremoso en ella. Miró a su entrepierna muy sonrojado deseando ver la escena con sus propios ojos y observó como aún seguía con ella dentro, intentando tragar todo el semen que desbordaba irremediablemente por la comisura de su boca.

Se la sacó y le miró relamiéndose.

"Vaya, creo que nunca he visto tanta cantidad salir a la vez… ¿Hace cuánto que no te corrías?"

Gray no le contestó y permaneció aturdido en el sofá. No entendía lo que había pasado en esa última hora de su vida y sin poder evitarlo se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó que las lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos abundantemente. Loke sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro con cariño.

"¡Mierda, déjame. Estoy haciendo el ridículo!"

"¿El ridículo? Cielo… No eres el único que reacciona así. La culpa quizás es mía. Puede que me haya pasado. Como has dicho antes, ni siquiera sabías esta mañana que esto podría gustarte"

"Entonces es culpa tuya…"

"Jajajaja. Tranquilo Gray, no estás haciendo nada vergonzoso"

Le abrazó cariñosamente y dejo que se desahogara en su regazo un rato mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"Te-tengo que… irme"

"Claro, descansa" Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para acompañarle a la puerta.

Cuando Gray estuvo a punto de salir, se volvió y le dijo.

"Sé que no debo decirte esto pero… no cuentas a nadie que…"

"Gray, por favor… ¿En serio?"

"Ya, ya… Hasta mañana… Loke… Eh, por cierto… yo tiraré la basura"

El mago rubio asintió riendo y le observó mientras se marchaba suspirando.

"No sabes la suerte que tienes…. Natsu"


	2. El torneo del festival de la cosecha

El sol proyectaba sin compasión sus rayos a través de la ventana y abrió por fin los ojos, estiró los músculos y cuando fue a incorporarse un tremendo dolor de cabeza le golpeó el cerebro con fuerza.

"Mierda, no vuelvo a beber nunca más"

Puso un pie en el suelo y después el otro, se ayudó de sus manos para levantarse y consiguió llegar a duras penas al baño. Cuando se bajó los pantalones recordó dónde había estado la noche anterior.

"Joder… ¿Ha sido real?"

Tuvo tanto alcohol en sus venas que ni siquiera podía discernir realidad de ilusión, y permaneció unos minutos de pie intentando ordenar su cabeza, separando en distintas columnas lo que era producto de su imaginación y lo que no cuando algo le interrumpió.

"GRAAAAAY EEEEH ¿DONDE ESTÁS?"

"Genial, el mejor remedio para la resaca… los gritos de ese memo"

Salió del baño y se dirigió como pudo a la puerta, la abrió y dejó que el enérgico dragonslayer entrara como una bala.

"¿Te acabas de levantar? ¿Cómo eres tan vago?"

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar, retrasado?"

"¡No estoy gritando!… Uy, ahora sí... ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada… bebí un poco anoche y no me ha sentado bien"

Natsu le miraba fijamente con su sonrisa y Gray no pudo evitar acordarse de la conversación que creyó haber tenido ayer con Loke… _"Yo no he podido admitir que estoy enamorado de ese idiota… definitivamente lo de anoche no pasó"_

"Oye… estás muy raro" le dijo mientras observaba su cara de cerca.

"Déjame" le dió la espalda indignado.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Te veo un poco idiotizado"

"¡Aquí el único idiota que hay eres tú!" "_Mierda, mi cabeza" _"… lárgate de mi casa" Empezó a empujarle hacia la puerta y Natsu le recordó algo importante.

"Oye, oye… ¡ya me voy!"

"Qué no grites"

"Vale…" dijo casi susurrando "Hoy íbamos a entrenar para el torneo. No te habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?… venía a decirte que hemos quedado después de comer donde siempre"

"_¿Eh? Mierda… lo había olvidado" _"Sí, sí, claro que me acuerdo, largo"

"¡No me empujes!"

Cerró la puerta aliviado y muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer para volver a centrar su cabeza ni tampoco cómo podía saber si realmente las visiones que tenía eran ciertas. Veía a Loke entre sus piernas lamiéndole, masturbándose mientras él miraba, sus dedos dentro de su trasero moviéndose rápidamente, su lengua dentro de su boca… Se endureció con esas imágenes que pasaban por sus subconsciente desordenadamente y sacudiendo la cabeza enfadado se vistió para irse de su casa a que le diera el aire lo antes posible.

Caminaba despacio y mirando al suelo, intentando mantener la mente en blanco.

"Buenas tardes… Gray"

"_¿Qué? El que faltaba"_

"E-eh.. hola"

"¿Te has levantado ahora?"

"A tí que te importa" dio una patada a un trozo de papel del suelo y siguió caminando.

"Vale, vale… no te molesto más. ¡Nos vemos!" Con una sonrisa Loke se marchó en dirección opuesta mientras Gray paraba y se giraba para mirarle mientras caminaba.

"_No ha mencionado nada de lo ocurrido… menos mal"_

Su ánimo se alegró al ir descubriendo poco a poco que todo había sido fruto de su ilusión y caminó más vigorosamente hasta que llegó al gremio. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa donde acostumbraba a sentarse normalmente.

"¿Se puede saber qué narices haces?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Has visto el aspecto que tienes? ¡Sí parece que te han dado una paliza! ¿Cómo vas a entrenar así?"

"No me… chilles… Por favor Erza" Se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras otra migraña le atacaba con dureza.

"¡¿QUÉ NO TE CHILLE?! HARÉ LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA"

Le dió uno de sus golpes en la cabeza, intensificando el dolor que ya tenía de antes y dejándole tirado en la mesa.

"No se te ocurra irte de juerga antes de una sesión de entrenamiento, Gray… y mucho menos con una tan importante como esta, al no ser que quieras quedar como un perdedor"

Erza se fue por fin y Gray se llevó las manos a la dolorida zona hasta que notó como alguien acariciaba su pelo con cariño.

"No deberías beber tanto a tu edad, aún eres muy joven"

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Loke clavados en él.

"No me acaricies, no soy un gato"

"Hm… Toma, esto es tuyo"

Dejó en sus piernas un jersey de Gray y sin decir nada más se fue a la barra a saludar a Mirajane.

"_¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo…?"_

Le miró aún con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras su respiración se aceleraba y las imágenes de la supuesta noche volvían otra vez a reanudarse en un bucle infinito. Después de meditarlo, decidió quitarse la duda de una vez, preguntándole al único que podía saber la verdad lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

"Oye Loke"

El mago rubio se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

"Dime"

"Ehh… ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?... El jersey digo"

Miró en todas direcciones antes de contestarle para evitar que hubiera oídos escuchando lo que decían.

"Te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa"

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó en su asiento.

"Eh… vale, gracias por traerlo"

"De nada… ¿Estás bien, Gray?"

"Me duele la cabeza, bebí demasiado parece ser"

"Vale… cuídate más. Tengo que irme a un trabajo, voy a perder el tren"

Gray asintió y dejó que se fuera… No había sido un sueño, había estado anoche con Loke y lo que su cabeza le proyectaba había sido real.

A la hora acordada y algo más despejado se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo enfrente de la pastelería donde solían quedar siempre. Les saludó con un seco movimiento de mano y apoyó su espalda en la pared del establecimiento con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a que Erza terminara de comprar sus pastelitos de fresa.

A las tres horas llegaron a su lugar de entrenamiento, una zona boscosa de difícil acceso y con un enorme precipicio al final del camino.

"Intenta no quemar esta zona también Natsu… o nos quedaremos sin lugares donde entrenar" Le advirtió Erza mientras se alejaba para practicar sus técnicas en solitario.

"Yo también me largo" Gray se dispuso a marcharse pero Natsu le frenó.

"Oye Gray… ¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos?"

"Piérdete"

"Vámonos Happy, Gray tiene miedo de que le dé una paliza otra vez"

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Se volvió enfrentándose a él gruñéndose en un duelo de miradas hasta que Natsu empezó a reírse.

"¡Sígueme cubito de hielo!"

"¡Ven aquí no huyas!"

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación y comenzó a prepararse por su cuenta con Happy, que no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar otra de las peleas de sus dos compañeros.

"Dónde estará ese idiota"

Gray buscaba con atención al dragonslayer que había desaparecido de su vista después de pasar una arboleda espesa. Puso su sentido del oído al máximo y caminó despacio mirando cada árbol y cada arbusto, pero su compañero era muy silencioso cuando se lo proponía, y por desgracia ocurría muy pocas veces.

"Tsk… Sal ya… No seas cobarde"

Con un grito de guerra Natsu se lanzó a por él desde lo alto de un inmenso pino y le tumbó en el suelo con solo un golpe, dejándole aturdido y con un nuevo dolor en la cabeza.

"Mierda… cobarde tramposo… espera que me recupere"

"jajajajajaja Que blandito" Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirándole.

"Qué miras…"

"Cómo agonizas"

"¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?"

"mmmm creo que si" Natsu no perdía la sonrisa en ningún momento.

"Vaya, me sorprendes"

Gray se sentó también de rodillas enfrente de él y sus miradas se fijaron. El dragonslayer perdió la sonrisa unos segundos mientras se perdía en esos ojos azul oscuro hasta que una voz rompió su trance:

"EEEEH CHICOS ¿Dónde estáis?"

Gray se puso de pie y Natsu permaneció en la misma posición mientras se volvía para mirar a Lucy.

"¿Qué pasa Lucy?" la preguntó el mago de hielo.

"Tenéis que ver esto"

Lucy les guió a un lugar muy profundo del bosque, se había perdido intentando buscar algún río para poder beber agua y encontró algo que la había sorprendido.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Un huevo?" Contestó Natsu como si fuera tonta.

"¡Que observador eres Natsu!" le dijo Happy con sarcasmo.

"¡Ya lo sé listo! Pero… ¿De qué animal puede ser un huevo tan grande?"

"Pues de uno muy grande"

Gray le dio una colleja para que se callara y la dijo.

"Esta zona del bosque es muy profunda… pero no se me ocurre ningún animal que viva aquí y que pueda tener este tama….. ¿PERO QUÉ HACES IDIO... ta?"

La curiosidad de Natsu no tenía límites y mientras Gray hablaba con Lucy decidió tocar el huevo. Al posar su mano en el cascarón, éste se iluminó intensamente y le regaló una descarga eléctrica bastante potente. Con un grito, más de sorpresa que de dolor, reculó mientras sus dos compañeros abrían la boca de par en par.

"No puedes… estarte quieto nunca…. ¿verdad?" El mago de hielo no quitaba la vista del brillante huevo.

"jajajajaja solo ha picado un poco, estoy bien"

"¡Tú me das igual! ¡Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda salir de ahí por tu manía de no estarte quieto ni un jodido segundo!"

"No será para tanto, además será un cachorrito… mira que eres…. ¿Oh, qué pasa?"

Natsu se dió cuenta de las miradas de terror que pusieron sus compañeros mientras observaban algo a su espalda. Se giró lentamente y con un grito de sorpresa corrió con ellos mientras la inmensa bestia rugía con furia.

"¡¿Pero cómo ha aparecido tan silenciosamente algo así de grande?!" Lucy se escondió detrás de un árbol y le dejo el extraño animal a sus compañeros.

Pese a su gran tamaño era bastante ágil y cargó hacia donde ellos estaban con una sola zancada. El temblor del suelo les hizo balancearse, aunque afortunadamente no perdieron el equilibrio, y aprovecharon la situación para contraatacar. Natsu canalizó fuego en su puño mientras Gray hacía lo mismo con hielo. Ambos atacaron en el mismo punto, detrás de la cabeza de la bestia, que cayó al suelo con un alarido.

"JA, ¡Esto te enseñara a no asustar a mis amigos!"

"Y tú no te has asustado ¿eh?" le dijo Gray cruzándose de brazos.

"jajajaja ¿Yo? El gran Salamander no se asusta de nada"

"¿¡Y por qué has corrido como una niña!?"

"¡Para protegeros, ojos caídos!"

"Eeeeh… chicos" Lucy atrajo su atención mientras el animal volvía a ponerse de pie.

"Oye, tú ¿no ves que estamos hablando? ¡PIÉRDETE!" Rodeó su cuerpo de llamas y le embistió propinándole un fuerte cabezazo en el cuello, pero la bestia pudo darle un potente zarpazo empujándole varios metros justo cuando volvía a caer al suelo, esta vez inconsciente.

"¡NATSUUU!" Lucy corrió a dónde había caído el cuerpo de su amigo y comprobó que tan solo se había llevado un buen golpe en las costillas.

"Cabronazo… au…" Se llevó la mano al costado, que sangraba abundantemente.

"¿Puedes andar?" le preguntó su amiga.

"¡Claro! ¡No soy un….! AAAAU"

"Vale… no puedes"

"¡QUE SI!"

"¡No seas cabezota! qué te lleve Happy"

A regañadientes admitió que su amigo le llevara volando, pero cuando le suspendió en el aire el dolor se hizo más intenso. Gritó y le dejó en el suelo rápidamente:

"Parece que le duele al estirar el cuerpo. Debe tener alguna costilla rota" les dijo Gray.

"Pues llévale tú Gray, el solo no va a poder"

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron los dos al unísono.

Gray se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado mientras Natsu le decía a Lucy que no iba a dejar de ninguna manera que él le llevara en brazos. En ese momento apareció Erza.

"Os he estado buscando por todas… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿es que no se os puede dejar solos?" Observaba alucinada el inmenso cuerpo de la bestia

"Tsk, adivina…" Lucy la dijo riendo nerviosamente.

"¿De dónde ha salido este… lagarto? "

"A mi me parece un dinosaurio" dijo Natsu pinchando al animal con un palo.

"¡Aye!"

"Lo vas a despertar… estate quieto y vámonos de aquí antes de que despierte"

"Erza, Natsu no puede andar. Llévale tú, que no ha querido que Gray lo haga"

"Por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa "Encantada"

"NO NOOOO, ¡Gray! ¡Ven aquí amigo!"

"¿Eh? ¡Quita de encima!"

El mago de hielo perdió la lucha y al final acabó llevando al dragonslayer en brazos. A pesar de su cuerpo fibrado se sorprendió de su ligereza y de lo fácil y cómodo que resultaba llevarle. Le agarró el cuello con un brazo pero Gray se lo impidió mientras se aceleraba su corazón.

"No me agarres… luego el pervertido soy yo"

"Es para no caerme… no te hagas ilusiones" le dijo ruborizandose ligeramente y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Que monos que sois" Les dijo Erza burlándose mientras observaba divertida a la pareja.

"¡Cállate Erza!"

"Hasta contestan a la vez" dijo Lucy sumándose a la conversación

"Os dije que os llevéis bien, pero no hace falta tanto amor"

En ese momento llegaron a su campamento improvisado y Gray dejó caer a Natsu al suelo, parecía que no estaba jugando y que el enfado que tenía era por algo que le había molestado bastante. Se fue sin decirles nada y se perdió por el bosque solo.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a toda velocidad y apretaba sus puños intentando descargar la ira que le invadía. Llevarlo en brazos había sido duro para él y, aunque aún no aceptaba que pudiera sentir algo por su amigo de pelo rosa, tenía que admitir que lo que había hecho le había afectado.

Se sentó en una roca al borde del precipicio a observar como el sol desaparecía y mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos una figura se sentó a su lado. Hizo un gesto de decepción y sin mirar quién era aceptó su presencia sin decir una palabra.

Natsu se sentó muy cerca de él, podía sentir su aroma impregnando sus fosas nasales y su respiración tranquila y relajada. Ambos disfrutaron de un momento de paz en silencio observando el hermoso paisaje teñido de naranja que se extendía delante de ellos.

"Gray…"

"¿Hm?"

"Lo siento"

Al oír su disculpa giró la cara para mirarlo por primera vez.

"¿Qué?"

"No has estado cómodo llevándome en brazos… sé que no te caigo bien y…"

"¡Claro que no me caes bien! ¡eres un memo!"

"Ya... "

El silencio reinó otra vez durante unos minutos mientras Gray se intentaba calmar. Ni él mismo sabía porqué le estaba gritando y diciendo esas cosas, pero en ese momento era lo único que le salía de dentro. Miró a Natsu cuando se incorporó para acercarse un poco más a él, contempló hipnotizado su enorme sonrisa y se le paró en el corazón cuando le escuchó decir:

"Tú a mí sí me caes bien" Se levantó y se marchó dejando a Gray muy aturdido en aquella roca.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara y sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, se llevó la mano e intentó respirar hondo para calmarse y volver a recuperar su compostura, pero fue imposible para él olvidar sus palabras, su sonrisa, solo podía ver sus enormes ojos hablándole con sinceridad.

"_Maldito seas… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?"_

Cuando llegó al campamento todos estaban dormidos. Cogió su saco y se apartó unos pocos metros, se metió dentro y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó el último con un puntapié de Erza en las costillas. Le regañó por no levantarse él solo y le dió su parte del desayuno.

"¿Dónde está Natsu?"

"Se ha ido a practicar lo que él llama "Mi super ataque demoledor" No ha querido que nadie vaya con él"

"Tsk" sonrió por dentro y decidió ir a espiar lo que estaba haciendo "Voy yo también a practicar "mi super ataque demoledor" dijo mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano.

Estuvo buscando durante casi una hora hasta que al final le encontró en la orilla de un río, quieto y con los brazos relajados mirando al frente. No parecía que estuviera haciendo nada, pero de pronto su cuerpo se iluminó de naranja y las llamas lo envolvieron. Permaneció sin moverse durante casi un minuto y de pronto desapareció de su vista en menos de un segundo. Miró a todos lados intentando encontrarle pero, al levantarse para tener mejor ángulo de visión algo cayó a sus pies con fuerza y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, recibió un duro golpe. Reculó un par de pasos llevándose la mano al estómago e intentó mirar a quién le había atacado. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Natsu serio mirándole con los puños apretados.

"Dije que no quería que nadie me siguiera"

"Sabes que… nunca te hago caso"

"¿Por qué me espías?"

"¡No te espio!"

"¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?"

Gray puso cara de sorpresa ante la pregunta y no supo qué contestarle, ni siquiera podía contestarse a sí mismo, así que guardó silencio y esperó que Natsu hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

"Dices que no te caigo bien… ¡Pero no dejas de seguirme a todas partes!"

El mago de hielo estaba aturdido, solo había visto a Natsu así de enfadado cuando alguien hería a sus amigos o cuando algún enemigo le decía algo que no le gustaba, pero nunca con la gente que quería y que estaba a su lado.

"¡Déjame en paz si tanto me odias!" Se fue corriendo desapareciendo de la vista de Gray en cuestión de segundos.

Corría con rabia, la actitud de su amigo últimamente le ponía nervioso. Unas veces parecía dulce con él y otras era un auténtico cabrón. Según habían ido creciendo su relación había ido mejorando y ya no estaban continuamente enzarzados en disputas, sino que se lo tomaban más como un juego a pesar de los insultos que se lanzaban y de la actitud infantil. Natsu quería mucho a Gray, era uno de sus amigos y siempre hacía lo que fuera por ellos pero, con el mago de hielo tenía una relación diferente. La alegría que sentía cuando le veía o cuando luchaban no podía compararse con la que sentía con nadie más y por eso le estaba dando especial rabia que se comportara así estos últimos días. Lo que le dijo en la roca le había dolido mucho, escuchar como gritaba que le odiaba fué muy doloroso para él, y no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Gray logró ponerse de pie, el golpe que había recibido fue doloroso y llevaba impresa una rabia que el mago de hielo pudo discernir sin dificultad. Sus ataques siempre eran controlados a pesar de que competían por ver quién era el mejor pero, esa furia y ese aura de fuego que Natsu tuvo hace unos instantes no eran algo que hubiera estado presente nunca en ninguno de sus duelos. Suspiró y se encaminó al campamento cabizbajo. Por el camino iba pensando que su indignado amigo tenía razón, últimamente había estado demasiado arisco con él, sin tener nada que ver con su comportamiento normal, y para alguien tan sensible como Natsu eso suponía un trauma. Siempre se apoyaba en sus amigos y dejaba muy claro, demostrándolo abiertamente, que ellos eran por lo que él siempre luchaba y por eso, que alguno de ellos le mostrara desprecio sin motivo aparente le destrozaba por dentro. Mientras se acercaba al campamento decidió disculparse con él, una persona con el corazón de Natsu no se merecía que la trataran así.

"Hey, Natsu… ¿Podemos hablar? Te debo una disculpa"

"No pasa nada Gray" le dijo sin mirarle.

"Vamos, no seas cabezota. Déjame explicarme"

Sus dos compañeras y Happy les miraban sin entender qué había pasado mientras el dragonslayer se levantaba sin mediar palabra y comenzaba a andar hasta alejarse de su vista.

"¿Qué les pasa ahora?" Lucy pensaba que habían tenido otra de sus típicas peleas y que alguno se había pasado de la raya.

"Llevan así desde que se conocieron" dijo Happy cabizbajo.

"No" Erza le corrigió "Antes se odiaban, ahora no. Algo les ha pasado, nunca Natsu ha estado así de enfadado con él por una de sus peleas. No os preocupéis, se apañarán ellos solos"

Natsu se sentó en una roca pegada a la orilla del río y comenzó a tirar piedrecitas al agua mientras Gray se sentaba a su lado.

"Oye… lo siento ¿vale?" dijo avergonzado ya que no solía disculparse arrepentido, y mucho menos con Natsu.

"Ya, te he dicho que no pasa nada"

"Sí qué pasa"

"El qué pasa"

"Pu-pues que estás enfadado aún"

Dejó de tirar piedritas y le miró con cara seria.

"Te perdono Gray… solo quiero saber una cosa"

"Claro"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé… te lo juro… no lo sé. No es contigo solo, en realidad es…"

Natsu le miraba esperando que acabara.

"Ha pasado algo con Loke y…" _"¿Por qué le estoy contando esto? Ahora que digo"_ "eeeh…"

"Gray…" le miró recuperando su sonrisa de nuevo y poniendo la mano en su muslo "Si es algo que ha pasado con Loke… no hace falta que me lo cuentes. Solo quiero que si alguna vez te molesta algo me lo digas. No puedo soportar que mis amigos me odien y lo dijiste tan serio que… bueno"

"No te odio cerebro chamuscado" le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y aceptó con un sobresalto que su amigo le diera un breve pero sincero abrazo.

"Ya lo sé cerebro congelado"

Ambos se rieron y volvieron con otro humor al campamento. Sus compañeras esperaban intrigadas conscientes de que cada vez que hablaban las cosas solían acabar peor de lo que empezaban, pero esta vez suspiraron aliviadas cuando les vieron aparecer sonriendo.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades y todos se centraron en entrenar duro para poder participar en el torneo que organizaba todos los años Fairy Tail entre sus magos. Al acabar el día volvieron temprano a sus sacos de dormir para poder ir a primera hora de la mañana de vuelta a Magnolia ya que el torneo empezaría al mediodía.

"AAAAH ¡Estoy deseando que empiece el torneo! ¡Os reduciré a todos a cenizas y volveré a ser el campeón! jajajajajajajaja" Natsu estaba montando uno de sus numeritos ante la mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeros.

"Yo no cantaría victoria este año… Va a participar Laxus" Erza le dijo riéndose.

"jajajajaja…. ¿¡qué!?... ¿LAXUS? pe-pero él no estaba en… ¡él no estaba!"

"Eso dijo el maestro antes de irnos… pero como no escuchas nunca no te enteraste"

Después de unos minutos desilusionado volvió a llenarse de determinación.

"Laxus o no le patearé el culo igual… YO SOY EL CAMPEÓN"

"Vale campeón… sí… duérmete de una vez" Gray se dió la vuelta tapándose los oídos con sus manos para escuchar lo menos posible a su excitado amigo.

El sol asomaba por el horizonte cuando Natsu despertó a todo el campamento con la misma efusividad con la que se acostó. Desayunaron y se pusieron en marcha a ritmo ligero hasta que llegaron al gremio tres horas antes de que empezara el torneo.

"YA ESTAMOS AQUIIIIIIIIII ¡No hace falta ni que participeis, volveré a ganar este año!"

"¡Eso ya lo veremos, mocoso ruidoso!"

"¡LAXUS! ¡Lucha conmigo!" paso a una pose de ataque y le amenazó desde el piso inferior.

"Reserva energías… estás a unas horas de sufrir la derrota más vergonzosa de tu vida"

"¡Laxus ganará este año!" Freed apoyaba como siempre a su ídolo.

Siguieron durante unos minutos amenazándose y Gray decidió alejarse del barullo y se sentó en una mesa a tomarse un café caliente. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando a Natsu mientras discutía con Laxus, esa determinación e impulsividad a partes iguales eran la característica predominante en el carácter del dragonslayer. Parecía no temer al peligro y tentaba a cada rato a la muerte sin ser consciente de que un mal paso le conduciría a ella.

"_No sería Natsu si no lo hiciera así"_

Sonrió al pensar en su alocada personalidad sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

"Se te cae la baba, ¿te traigo un cubo?"

Se sobresaltó sonrojandose ante esas palabras y le gritó:

"¡Cállate idiota! ¡De-déjame"

"Vaya… te va a costar mucho como no le ayudes ¿sabes?"

"¿El qué…?"

"Qué te vea de esa forma en la que tu le ves a él"

"Loke… ¡piérdete!"

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago:

"Me pones a cien cuando te enfadas así" su mano se deslizó disimuladamente a su entrepierna.

"¡LARGO!" se levantó de golpe y le amenazó susurrándole para que nadie más le oyera "Lo de la otra noche no va a volver a pasar… lo siento pero… no… puedo"

"Es una pena… tengo tanto que enseñarte" Se levantó riendo y se fue del gremio.

Natsu captó el momento que había tenido Gray con Loke, les miró serio mientras discutían y se sorprendió al distinguir el contenido de la conversación. _"¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche?"_ Su inocente mente de adolescente no podía imaginarse lo que había hecho su amigo con el misterioso mago rubio e intentó no darle vueltas pero, por algún extraño motivo no podía olvidarlo y estaba reaccionando de una forma extraña ante lo que acababa de oír gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados de dragonslayer.

Después de comer todos se dirigieron al esperado torneo. Los habitantes de la ciudad se agolpaban en las puertas del estadio que habían pedido prestado como todos los años para su evento mientras los magos del gremio esperaban ansiosos a que diera comienzo.

La gran mayoría del público estaba acomodada y el viejo Makarov se dirigió a ellos para presentar su torneo:

"¡Buenas tardes habitantes de Magnolia! ¡Como cada año, dará comienzo el evento que inaugura el famoso Festival de la cosecha de Fairy Tail!"

La gente vitoreó sus palabras animando a sus magos preferidos y cuando guardaron silencio el maestro continuó:

"Este año participan dos de nuestros magos de clase S más fuertes… ¡Laxus Dreyar y Erza Scarlet!"

El público aclamó a los dos magos a partes iguales mientras éstos se miraban echándose un pulso.

"Sin más preámbulos da comienzo el torneo de magos de Fairy Tail!"

El público volvió a rugir y guardó silencio una vez más esperando a que el primer combate fuera anunciado.

"En el primer combate se enfrenta… ¿Eh?"

"¡Buenas tardes habitantes de Magnolia! Siento profundamente importunarles pero… este año voy a pedirle al maestro Makarov que haga un pequeño cambio en su torneo. Estarán conmigo en que es bastante aburrido, a la vez que poco impactante, que luchen magos del mismo gremio"

El viejo maestro miraba con recelo a su hijo mientras interrumpía su evento con su propuesta.

"Así que he pensado… que tal vez este año los grandes magos de Fairy Tail quieran luchar contra los magos de Raven Tail… Al no ser que tengan miedo ¿Qué os parece… maestro?" la última palabra fue pronunciada con un odio inmenso que no pasó desapercibido a nadie.

Después de pensar unos instantes y de mirar a sus magos uno por uno decidió confiar en ellos.

"Está bien, Ivan… este año se hará como dices… ¡Más emocionante! Pero tengo que advertirte que saldrás tremendamente humillado"

Freed miraba a Laxus para observar su reacción, pero lo encontró sereno y sonriente.

"¿No crees que es una mala idea?"

"¿Aplastar a mi padre una mala idea, Freed? Desde cuando"

El mago rúnico sonrió y le dió ánimos como siempre alabando su gran fuerza.

"No podrán contigo… es un iluso al pensar que podrá vencerte" apretó los puños mirando con rabia a Ivan mientras Laxus le observaba a él sonriendo.

Natsu como era costumbre estaba bastante perdido con lo que había pasado.

"Hmm ¿alguien me explica que pasa?" se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar de qué le sonaba el nombre que habían usado para referirse al hombre que interrumpió a su maestro.

"¿QUÉ? Es el hijo del abuelo" le dijo Gray aún sin acostumbrarse a sus despistes.

"AAAAH jajajajaja ¡le reduciré a cenizas! ¡Abueloooooo déjamelo a mi!"

Los dos maestros pasaron de largo sin hacerle el menor caso y se dirigieron a un cuarto del estadio para realizar los emparejamientos.

Después de veinte minutos salieron por fin con la primera ronda de combates y tras cuatro enfrentamientos empatados en victorias le tocó el turno a Gray. Su contrincante era un hombre corpulento que alardeaba de no haber perdido nunca en un enfrentamiento.

"¡Oye Gray!" el dragonslayer le agarró la muñeca antes de que saliera a por su adversario "más te vale no perder"

Gray le sonrió y poniendo su mano en su hombro le dijo:

"Si pierdo no podré reírme más de ti"

Se agarraron mutuamente el brazo con fuerza en un gesto amistoso y Gray se marchó concentrado.

El maestro presentó a los adversarios y anunció el comienzo del combate.

"jajajajaja que broma es esta... ¡eres un niño!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ahora te enseñaré lo niño que soy, payaso!... ICE MAKE... FLOOR!"

El hombre perdió el equilibrio y Gray aprovechó para atacarle de nuevo.

"ICE MAKE CANNON"

El corpulento hombre gritó de dolor al impactar el hielo en su cuerpo, pero se recuperó rápidamente riéndose de él.

"Nada mal para un mocoso cómo tú... Déjame enseñarte lo que puedo hacer"

El oponente de Gray cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos un león inmenso apareció a su lado, con los ojos ensangrentados y rugiendo furiosamente a Gray.

"¿Pero qué mierda... De dónde cojones ha salido eso?" Natsu estaba atónito, al igual que el resto de espectadores que miraban perplejos al animal.

"Tsk... ¿Crees que un estúpido gato puede asustarme?... ICE MAKE PRISON"

El león esquivó el hechizo con su agilidad felina y saltó sobre él con fiereza, pero Gray se las arregló para clavarle una de sus lanzas de hielo justo cuando el animal iba a hundir sus garras en su piel. El mago de hielo se llevó la mano al hombro derecho donde la bestia logró arañarle mientras observaba como se volvía loco por el dolor e intentaba un último ataque desesperado con más furia que el anterior. Gray decidió aprovechar ese momento de torpeza para lanzarle sus flechas de hielo mientras corría en su dirección, el animal cayó a mitad de camino y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Hmm, nada mal. He dejado que te diviertas, ahora me toca a mi ¡Es mi turno mocoso, vamos a acabar con esto!

El hombre realizó un movimiento circular con sus brazos y el arañazo de Gray ardió intensamente haciendo que cayera al suelo con un alarido de dolor.

Todo el mundo esperaba conteniendo la respiración a que alguien les confirmara que había pasado, solo sabían que el mago de Fairy Tail había caído al suelo sin que visiblemente le hubiera tocado nada.

Natsu salió corriendo hacia Gray gritando su nombre. Se agachó y puso su cuerpo inerte entre sus piernas dejando que la ira le invadiera las venas. Con el rostro ensombrecido levantó la mirada hacia el sonriente hombre y le dijo amenazante:

"Pagarás por esto... No quedará ni rastro de tu cuerpo cuando acabe contigo"


	3. Vuelve conmigo

Hola a todos y todas!

He cambiado el combate de Gray del anterior capítulo, después de publicarlo me sentí mal por haberle hecho perder de esa forma tan injusta y lo he alargado un poco.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia!

* * *

Por primera vez en 10 años sentía como el frío recorría su cuerpo, la sangre de sus venas se helaba poco a poco y sus insensibles extremidades se entumecían sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

De pronto, entre tanta gelidez una voz reconfortante susurró su nombre al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha recobraba un poco de sensibilidad gracias a unas caricias cálidas que solo podían pertenecer al dueño de esa voz.

_"¡Natsu!"_

Intentó contestarle y gritó de rabia en su interior ya que las palabras no se formaban en su garganta. Quería decirle que no se marchara de su lado, que tenía miedo y que necesitaba que le sacara de ese infierno congelado, pero Natsu no podía oírle y, abatido cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia, en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Dos días habían pasado desde el final del inesperado torneo y desde que Gray fuera vencido de esa manera tan inusual y sospechosa. El maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov, por petición de los compañeros de equipo del mago de hielo, decidió seguir con el torneo, ya que nadie se pudo imaginar la gravedad del choque.

Natsu obtuvo su venganza gustosamente y el resto de magos fueron alentados por esa misma rabia y determinación que desbordaba el dragonslayer. Con una amplia diferencia derrotaron a los magos del gremio del hijo de su maestro, pero en la base de Fairy Tail no había ánimos para celebraciones, se encontraban cabizbajos y preocupados porque después del día del torneo, Gray aún no había despertado.

"No, Laxus... Iré yo solo, sé lo que quiere"

"Tsk... Siempre tan cabezota, viejo. Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí"

Makarov ordenó a su nieto permanecer al margen y se dispuso a adentrarse en los dominios de Iván para exigirle una explicación que esclareciera el estado de salud del mago de hielo.

Salió de su despacho con paso ligero y sin mediar palabra con ninguno de sus confusos hijos, quienes le miraban con caras de interrogación mientras recorría su camino hacia la salida. Al poner un pie fuera paró unos segundos y suspiró siendo perfectamente consciente de que no era una buena idea ir solo, pero no podía poner en peligro a nadie más por su error, al fin y al cabo él fue quien cayó en la trampa tan evidente que le había tendido su hijo al confiarse pensando que no se saldría con la suya y que sería derrotado estrepitosamente.

Natsu volvió a la enfermería para comprobar cómo estaba su amigo. Entró y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama con sus manos en la nuca.

"¿Sabes? He aplastado a ese cabronazo. No sé cómo te ha podido noquear de esa forma ¿En qué estabas pensando?... ¡Por cierto! dijiste que si te derrotaba no te volverías a reír de mi ¿recuerdas? jajajajaja"

De pronto cesó su actitud alegre y le miró con una expresión de tristeza y al borde de las lágrimas "El abuelo está intentando averiguar qué te pasa" acarició los bíceps de su brazo derecho mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas "Estás helado"

Le arropó con la manta sin dejar de mirar su cara "Más te vale recuperarte… no nos dejes o iré a donde haga falta a patearte el trasero y traerte de vuelta"

"Natsu" Erza apareció detrás del dragonslayer sin que éste se percatara de su presencia y con un sobresalto se giró a mirarla "Va a ponerse bien, ya sabes lo duro que es. El maestro averiguará lo que le pasa" Puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarle mientras sonreía pensando en que aunque aparentaban llevarse mal en el fondo se querían y respetaban.

"¡Es un idiota, no debería asustarnos así!"

Natsu se fue y Erza se quedó sonriente en la habitación con su inconsciente compañero de equipo.

"Sabes que te quiere, aunque es incapaz de admitirlo… Tienes que reconocer que te pasa exactamente lo mismo"

El cansado maestro llegó a las coordenadas que su hijo le había proporcionado cuando le pidió que se reuniera allí con él para pactar una tregua. Suspiró y esperó a que alguien apareciera mientras observaba la extraña base que supuestamente pertenecía al gremio de Raven Tail _"Debe ser una base temporal para que no sepamos donde se encuentran realmente"_ El edificio amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento, todas las ventanas estaban destruidas, carecía de puertas y tan solo podía distinguir el esqueleto de lo que en su día debió ser una edificación importante.

"Vaya, vaya ¿has decidido venir a hablar ahora? ¿cómo has podido caer tan fácilmente en la trampa? Tengo que admitir que incluso yo tenía mis dudas del plan, pero no veía otra forma de acercarme a tí y que me hicieras caso"

"No creas que me has engañado Iván, sabía perfectamente a lo que me atenía cuando acepté tu infantil propuesta. Deberías elaborar algo más tus planes estúpidos"

"¿Cómo está ese chico?"

"Dime que le has hecho y quizás salgas de esta impune. No seas tan iluso de pensar que he venido por otra cosa" dijo alzando la voz y mirándole amenazadoramente.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio del antídoto. Solo tienes dos días más para pensártelo"

"No tengo nada que pensar, no voy a darte lo que buscas… cueste lo que cueste" siguió adelante con su decisión, muy apesadumbrado pero con la determinación firme de no entregarle bajo ningún concepto el mayor secreto de su gremio "No seré yo quien lleve Fairy Tail a la ruina, ni tú tampoco" volvió a adoptar su pose de amenaza y apretó los puños mientras la rabia alimentaba la energía de su interior.

"DIME QUE LE HAS HECHO A GRAY"

"Yo lo llamo hibernación degenerativa ¿no es algo maravilloso?"

"¿¡Hibernación degenerativa!?"

"Eso es… Dentro de dos días todas sus extremidades quedarán inutilizadas y su mente entrará en un estado vegetativo irreversible. ¡Y todo con tan solo un roce!"

"¡Estás enfermo Iván! ¿Por qué te has vuelto así? ¡Incluso te has atrevido a experimentar con la vida de tu propio hijo!"

"¡Laxus es ahora más fuerte gracias a mí! Ese desagradecido te ha elegido a tí en vez de a su propio padre, pero no importa lo que hagáis… lo conseguiré"

"No conseguirás nada, siempre has sido un fracasado. Por eso estamos en esta situación, porque alguien tan egoísta como tú y tan inútil no puede ser el maestro del gremio más fuerte de Fiore. No mereces tener el control de un poder así y deberías de dejar de intentar conseguirlo, porque si vuelves a aparecer con una de tus amenazas o si a Gray le pasa algo por tu ambición… TODA LA FUERZA DE FAIRY TAIL CAERÁ SOBRE TÍ"

Iván bajó la mirada sonriendo y le dijo "Te iba a dar una última oportunidad para redimir a ese chico de su sufrimiento… pero veo que va a ser inútil, estás muy decidido a dejarle morir… padre"

Antes de que terminara de pestañear su hijo desapareció de su vista sin dejar rastro.

"¿¡Era una ilusión!?" apretó de nuevo los puños con la cara enfurecida y se prometió a si mismo: "Juro que te encontraré Iván… esta vez has ido demasiado lejos"

Las caras largas y el desánimo seguían imperando entre las paredes del gremio, de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas a la puerta de la enfermería del piso superior esperando que alguien saliera y les diera una buena noticia, pero Gray parecía estar empeorando cada minuto que pasaba. Había comenzado a sudar copiosamente y su pulso estaba algo más acelerado.

Natsu se encontraba fuera, sentado en una roca y mirando al mar. Pensaba en todas las peleas que habían ganado, nunca antes ninguno había sido derrotado en un enfrentamiento importante y mucho menos de esa forma tan dramática. Dió un paseo por su infancia hasta el día en el que conoció a Gray, ese pequeño niño de cabello negro que siempre iba sin camiseta y que le retaba cada vez que se atrevía a hacer algún comentario sobre él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando se acordó de sus peleas inocentes, y de como Erza les intentaba separar con su habitual agresividad, también recordó con una sonrisa algunas de esas travesuras que conseguían acabar con la paciencia de su abuelo y sobre todo las veces que Gray había estado a su lado en momentos decisivos de su vida, ayudándole y ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional. Desde que había llegado a Fairy Tail siempre había estado junto al mago de hielo, para bien o para mal él había sido su primer amigo y ahora estaba sufriendo mientras miraba impotente sin poder hacer nada.

A media tarde el maestro entró en el gremio como un rayo, muy enfadado y alterado llamó a gritos a Freed y a Levy. Ambos subieron a su despacho en cuanto escucharon sus nombres evitando impacientar al irritado maestro y se sentaron esperando que les dijera que quería de ellos.

"Lo que Gray tiene se llama hibernación degenerativa. Según me ha dicho ese imbécil en dos días todas sus extremidades estarán completamente inutilizadas y su mente entrará en un estado vegetativo... en el mejor de los casos"

Ambos magos escuchaban asombrados y aturdidos el pronóstico que le habían diagnosticado a su compañero.

"Yo iré a ver a Polyushka para ver si puede ayudarnos, pero mientras tanto intentad averiguar más cosas sobre este extraño hechizo, me ha confirmado que tan solo un roce fue suficiente para dejarle así"

Ambos asintieron y juraron a su maestro hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos.

"Cuento con vosotros… tenemos que recuperarle"

Justo en el momento en el que los dos magos se disponían a abandonar el despacho para empezar su tarea Natsu entró como una bala.

"ABUELO Se pondrá bien… ¿verdad?"

"Siéntate Natsu" le dijo bajando su mirada. Era muy duro para él tener que darle esa noticia a una persona como Natsu, siempre tan alegre y optimista.

"UNA MIERDA SIENTATE NATSU ¡QUÉ LE PASA A GRAY!"

"¡Sé cómo te sientes! Pero no sirve de nada perder la calma, estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi mano para recuperarle y ¡necesito que te tranquilices y me dejes concentrarme!"

El dragonslayer permaneció callado apretando sus puños y sus dientes esperando todavía la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Gray está inconsciente como ya sabes" paró unos segundos, no sabía si debía contarle la verdad o darle un pronóstico más optimista, pero al final decidió omitir algunas cosas "Sus extremidades se están atrofiando y…"

"¿ATROFI QUÉ? ¿¡Qué narices es eso, por qué hablas raro!?"

"E-eeeh... sus extremidades están dejando de funcionar correctamente y si no le despertamos en menos de dos días puede que… que haya algunas partes que no le… lleguen a funcionar bien"

Natsu se quedó perplejo con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Y qué hay que hacer para despertarle?"

"Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar… Ten paciencia Natsu, le salvaremos"

"¡Voy a ir a por ese gilipollas y como…!"

"Natsu…"

"Le sacaré a ostias cómo despertarle y…"

"¡NATSU!"

"E-eh… quiero ayudar abuelo" las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por segunda vez ese día de sus ojos "¡No puedo quedarme mirando!"

"Ya lo sé, hijo. Pero ahora mismo no hay nada que tú puedas hacer"

Makarov sabía que era muy duro para él no poder ayudar cuando la vida de uno de sus amigos pendía de un hilo, y también sabía que no se estaría quieto como le había ordenado, así que llamó a Erza y la pidió que le vigilara mientras él se marchaba inmediatamente en busca de la doctora del gremio. Titania accedió y se convirtió en la sombra del joven dragonslayer.

Mientras Freed y Levy estaban rodeados de libros que podían contener la respuesta a su problema, la mayoría de ellos estaban escritos en idiomas extraños que difícilmente entendían, muchos contenían hechizos similares pero no tan crueles y poco a poco el cerco se iba reduciendo hasta que al final del día únicamente quedaban una docena sin revisar.

La mayoría de magos se marcharon a sus casas mientras que Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, Freed y Laxus se quedaron en el edificio.

Mirajane preparaba té caliente junto con Lucy en silencio hasta que la maga rubia se percató de que Natsu y Erza habían desaparecido sin decir nada.

"Mira… ¿Dónde han ido Natsu y Erza?"

"Hmm, pues no lo sé. Estaban aquí hace un momento… Oye Laxus" llamó a su compañero que estaba en el piso de arriba concentrado con su música.

"Qué" dijo él tan arisco como siempre.

"¿Sabes dónde han ido Natsu y Erza? ¿Te han dicho algo?"

"El mocoso se fué hace un rato, no sé a dónde y Erza ni idea" volvió a colocarse sus auriculares mágicos dando por finalizada la conversación.

"No es muy amigable ¿verdad?"

"Laxus es Laxus…"

"Espero que Natsu no haga ninguna de las suyas. Está muy afectado por lo de Gray"

"Nunca pondría en peligro a sus amigos, así que aunque haya decidido hacer alguna locura de las suyas, será por el bien de Gray" La sonrisa de Mirajane siempre lograba apaciguar los nervios de cualquiera que buscara consejo en ella.

"Aaaaah… esto es frustrante" Levy se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras descartaba otro de los libros. Freed estaba tan inmerso en el que tenía entre manos que ni siquiera la escuchó, terminó de leer unas líneas con bastante dificultad y sonrió lanzando un grito cuando creyó haber encontrado la respuesta.

"¡Eso es! ¡Aquí está!"

"Ya era hora, te estás volviendo lento" se escuchó la voz de Laxus desde el piso de arriba.

Todos se volvieron a mirarle emocionados, esperando una respuesta, pero Freed guardó el misterio unos minutos más intentando encajar todas las piezas.

La noche era cálida y agradable y las estrellas iluminaban junto con la luna el sendero del bosque por el que caminaba el abatido dragonslayer. Nunca antes había tenido una persona cercana sufriendo de esa manera y la novedad no estaba siendo nada agradable, así que le dijo a Happy que quería tener un momento a solas y se encaminó hacia el bosque. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba cabizbajo y con desgana, dando patadas una y otra vez a la misma roca. Después de casi una hora se desvió del camino y se quedó quieto de pie en la orilla de un río, mirando como el agua fluía abundantemente.

Erza reconoció ese lugar, era el sitio donde entrenaron Gray y Natsu en su infancia. Acostumbraban a salir del gremio retandose en una carrera hasta ese lugar en el cual después luchaban hasta que uno de los dos ganaba la sesión y regresaba triunfante con el otro siguiéndole los pasos enfurruñado. Así fue durante casi 8 años, pero cuando rozaron los 13, cada uno comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta, haciendo creer al resto que se odiaban y que no querían saber nada el uno del otro, pero todo el mundo en el gremio sabía que se trataba tan sólo de una época adolescente por la que pasaban en la que era normal que ambos demostraran su amistad retándose continuamente. Pero momentos como el que estaba presenciando en ese instante Erza, confirmaban que en realidad se querían.

El dragonslayer se aproximó a una roca grande que descansaba sobre el agua y se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas sin dejar de mirar el río, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Su compañera entendió que Natsu no tenía intención de realizar ninguna tontería y decidió que era mejor dejar de espiarle para que pudiera tener su momento de intimidad a solas.

Desandaba el camino pensativa, deseando que todo acabara de una vez por todas y preguntándose por qué había llegado a ocurrir. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que el hijo de su maestro quería? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué Gray? Ella también tenía motivos para estar decaída y triste. Cuando regresó de aquel infierno en el que estuvo de pequeña él fue el único que se acercaba a ella constantemente y, aunque pareciera que solo quería molestarla, en realidad intentaba que se intregara y que fuera menos agresiva con sus compañeros.

Llegó por fin al gremio y cuando entró vio a todo el mundo muy ilusionado y contento.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó buscando ansiosamente una respuesta.

"¡Freed ha encontrado como despertarle!" La respondió Mirajane.

"En cuanto el maestro llegue con Polyushka podremos comenzar"

Con mejor ánimo aguardaron impacientes la llegada de los dos ancianos y, en cuanto entraron por la puerta, empujaron a Freed a contarles lo que había descubierto.

"Vale, vale… tranquilos…" Se aclaró la garganta y les contó la supuesta solución "Parece ser que es un virus extremadamente raro. Solo lo pueden transmitir los mamíferos de unas zonas que…" observó las caras de impaciencia y decidió saltarse los detalles insignificantes "Tan solo un mordisco o arañazo es suficiente para que el virus viaje por el sistema cardiovascular provocando ese estado de "hibernación", que en realidad es un proceso vegetativo que puede derivar hacia una… emmm… mu-muerte cerebral" Paró unos segundos pero Laxus le obligó a continuar.

"No seas idiota Freed, diles lo que hay que hacer"

"E-eh sí… Es bastante simple, me ha sorprendido mucho. Solo hace falta una transfusión de sangre"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas tonterías chico, una transfusión de sangre no erradica un virus!"

"Déjale acabar, mujer" la dijo Laxus en su habitual tono de desprecio.

"Laxus…" Miró a Polyushka después de regañar tímidamente a su dios para que no se alterara y la explicó porque su idea funcionaría.

"Parece ser que ese virus es bastante inusual. En cuanto entra en la sangre, automáticamente el sistema inmunitario del individuo concentra sus fuerzas en intentar acabar con él, pero el 98% de las veces logra engañar a las defensas y viaja por la sangre como una célula más destruyendo todo a su paso, pero eso solo lo puede hacer con las defensas de ese individuo en el que ha entrado, así que al producirse una transfusión entra un sistema inmunitario nuevo que reconoce a ese virus como algo hostil y se encargan de expulsar a la diminuta cantidad de intrusos sin problemas"

Freed observó las caras de no-he-entendido-nada y decidió intentar resumirlo para que quedara más claro: "Se podría resumir en que la sangre externa alienta a las células infectadas para que combatan el virus que las ha poseído, haciéndolas ver que es algo maligno"

La doctora bajó la mirada pensativa y le pidió disculpas.

"Discúlpeme joven, nunca había oído de ningún virus que se eliminara de esa forma"

"Ya, yo me he sorprendido también"

"Entonces… ¿solo tenemos que hacerle una transfusión?" preguntó Makarov para confirmar que había entendido lo que Freed había dicho."

"Eso es" le dijo el peliverde.

"Pues no perdamos más tiempo. Tenemos que hacernos una prueba para saber quién de nosotros tiene que donarle sangre, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, hay que tener el mismo tipo" la doctora se encaminó a la enfermería para organizar lo que necesitaba.

Mientras preparaban todo, el maestro se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Natsu y de que Erza no estaba con él. La preguntó el por qué y ella le contó lo que su compañero estaba haciendo justo en el momento en el que este entraba por la puerta. Observó las sonrisas de todo el mundo y subió como un rayo al piso de arriba.

"¿Se ha despertado ya?"

"No, pero sabemos cómo salvarle" Le dijo Erza sonriendo.

"Ya era hora" dijo él molesto por la espera.

"¿¡Ya era hora!? ¡Han hecho todo lo que han podido!"

"Déjalo Erza" dijo Levy "es normal que esté nervioso, es su mejor amigo"

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Ese memo no es mi amigo! pero nadie tiene derecho a patearle el culo ¡Solo yo!"

Todos se hicieron la prueba y ninguno de los que se encontraba en ese momento en el edificio era válido para la donación, tan solo quedaba Laxus que permanecía ajeno a la situación y aislado en su mesa. El maestro le gritó agrandando su cabeza como hacía cada vez que se enfadaba con él y su nieto le dijo tranquilamente:

"¿Qué quieres, viejo?"

"¡MUEVE TU CULO HASTA AQUÍ Y HAZTE LA MALDITA PRUEBA!"

"Paso"

"LAXUS ¡No te conviene cabrearme en estos momentos!"

"Tsk, ¿no podéis dejarme en paz nunca?"

"¡Por qué estás aquí si no quieres ayudar, imbécil!"

"Freed me ha dicho que me quedara, creo que tiene miedo de volver solo a casa"

"¡La-Laxus! E-eso no es verdad" el agotado mago rúnico se dejó caer en una silla con las mejillas ruborizadas mientras su ídolo accedió de mala gana a que le pincharan en el dedo enterandose de que él era compatible.

"Una mierda… nadie va a sacarme sangre para dársela a ese mocoso"

"¡Laxus no empie…!" Su abuelo le quiso convencer por las malas, pero Natsu le interrumpió.

"¡Maldito cerdo egoísta!" Se lanzó a por él como un huracán, pero Laxus esquivó su arremetida ágilmente "¡Yo lo haría por él!" dijo señalando a Freed para después decirle casi susurrando "Por favor Laxus… es Gray"

El dragonslayer de rayos se quedó unos instantes mirándole y se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle, si algo le pasara a su mejor amigo, él también querría que la gente le ayudara, así que suspiró y accedió a donar su sangre al mago de hielo.

Después de media hora salió de la habitación con la doctora, quién les dijo que aún no había recobrado la consciencia pero que sus pulsaciones habían disminuido y el sudor desaparecido.

La noche entraba en su Ecuador, las caras de cansancio y los bostezos se generalizaron y decidieron descansar sabiendo que nada más se podía hacer por Gray, tan solo esperar. Natsu dormía en la incómoda silla de la habitación de la enfermería, intentando relajar su cuerpo de la tensión sufrida estos últimos tres días por el ataque del remolino de sensaciones dispares que había sufrido.

El frío desapareció y todas sus extremidades parecían haber revivido milagrosamente.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" _

Se revolvió en su cama e intentó estirar los músculos, pero el dolor agudo que sintió le truncó su intención de moverse y decidió en su lugar abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, como si alguna fuerza externa se lo estuviera impidiendo, separó sus párpados hasta que distinguió borrosamente el techo de la habitación en la que yacía.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

De pronto se acordó de todo, del torneo, de su oponente, de la derrota tan fulminante… Su respiración se alteró mientras la rabia que le recorría el cuerpo terminaba de despertar a sus extremidades de su letargo. Gimió de dolor y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire intentando aplacar su estado de ánimo, su visión dejó de ser borrosa y pudo recorrer la habitación con la mirada para poder orientarse; distinguió las paredes, los armarios llenos de utensilios médicos y de medicamentos y una figura durmiendo en una silla a su lado.

"_¿Qué hace aquí este idiota?"_

Le observó mientras dormía con esa postura que parecía tan incómoda y sonrió sin querer al contemplar lo tranquilo y apacible que estaba.

"_Es difícil verle así de relajado, normalmente es un saco de nervios"_

Se incorporó en la cama y notó como el dolor empezaba a amainar encontrándose bastante mejor, después volvió a mirarle y retiró instintivamente un mechón de pelo de sus ojos, su dedo se desvió después por su mejilla muy despacio mientras Gray miraba como se despertaba perezosamente. Se apartó con rapidez y decidió hacerse el dormido.

Con un bostezo Natsu se estiró en su silla exageradamente y miró a su amigo.

"Joder, Gray… Despierta de una vez. Hasta para recuperarte eres lentito… ¿mmm?"

El dragonslayer acercó su rostro para observar detenidamente el de su amigo, ya que le parecía que estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Sin previo aviso, Gray se incorporó rápidamente y Natsu se echó hacia atrás cayéndose al suelo del susto mientras escuchaba como Gray se partía de risa en la cama.

"jajajaja, que memo eres"

"¿¡Memo!? ¡Tú sí que eres un memo por darme ese susto!"

"¿Qué hacías en esa silla? Parece incómoda"

"¡Lo es!..." La expresión de Natsu se ensombreció y bajó la mirada "Gray…"

"¿No estás cansado del torneo? deberías descansar, ha sido un día largo y…"

"¡Gray!"

"¿Hmm?"

"Han pasado tres días"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No despertabas y… estabas helado… más que de costumbre quiero decir. Parecía que…" paró unos segundos y levantó la mirada para que Gray pudiera darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que tenía "Me has asustado, idiota. No dejes que te ganen tan fácilmente"

Se lanzó a abrazarle y el sorprendido mago de hielo le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente. Puso sus manos temblorosas en la cintura del dragonslayer dejando que su calidez le envolviera, sintiendo de pronto una paz que no había sentido nunca, hundió su cara en el pecho de su amigo escuchando su corazón acelerado y dejó que el tiempo se detuviera unos minutos.

Después se separaron y se miraron fijamente a la vez que Natsu llevaba una de sus mano a su cara. Le acarició lentamente y Gray cerró los ojos con el pulso aún más acelerado y apareció una sensación de embriaguez que se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan bien, deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca y que su mano no dejara de tocarle, pero la crueldad de la realidad le sacó de su mundo artificial al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta. Se separaron despacio como si dependieran de ese contacto para respirar y dejaron de mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Vaya! ¡mira quien está despierto!" Erza se acercó a la cama "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima, pero por lo demás creo que... bien"

La pelirroja observó la expresión pensativa tan inusual de Natsu y le preguntó:

"¿Y tú, Natsu?

"¿E-EH? ¡Genial!" Se incorporó adoptando una de sus poses alegres y salió de la habitación con la excusa de que iba al baño.

Gray le observó mientras se marchaba y suspiró sin querer cuando cerró la puerta.

"Gray ¿todo bien?"

"Sí, sí… han debido ser unos días raros ¿no? Tendréis que ponerme al día"

"¿Raros? sí mucho, y también intensos y estresantes, pero lo importante es que estás bien. Cuando salgas de la cama te lo contaremos todo. Por ahora, descansa"

A media mañana Gray decidió intentar salir de la cama con la ayuda de Lucy, que fue la que se ofreció a llevarle el desayuno. El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo, pero aún tenía que ser capaz de ponerse en pie sin marearse, así que se agarró a su hombro con una mano y apoyó la otra en la cama para impulsarse. Una vez de pie permaneció unos instantes quieto intentando conseguir el equilibrio y le dijo a Lucy que le podía soltar. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y cuando fue a apoyarse en ella, esta se abrió de repente y un eufórico dragonslayer entró chocándose contra su cabeza y haciéndole perder, lógicamente, el equilibrio. Se llevó la mano a la frente y le gritó:

"¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Es que no piensas nunca?!"

"Ouch, Lo siento ¿estás bi…? Bah...claro que estás bien, tienes la cabeza muy dura"

"¡Tú sí que tienes la cabeza dura! Menos neuronas, tienes de todo ahí dentro"

"Vaaaale chicos, no empecéis" Lucy intentaba mediar en la batalla verbal.

"Tsk ¿vas a ayudarme o que?" El mago de hielo le pidió de mala gana su ayuda.

"¿Eh?"

"No me puedo levantar solo…"

"¡Ah, sí!"

Se levantó y le agarró de los hombros para ponerle de pie, después le sujetó por la cintura hasta que Gray terminó de mantener el equilibrio y le dijo:

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta?"

Su sonrisa era tan sincera y dulce que era muy difícil para cualquiera decirle que no cuando les miraba de esa forma, así que le dijo que sí.

"Está bien pero… despacio"

Dieron un paseo por las inmediaciones del gremio y se sentaron en una roca mirando hacia el mar. Natsu le fue contando todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días tan largos mientras Gray le escuchaba perplejo.

"No me había imaginado que era tan grave… vaya. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, tengo que darle las gracias a Freed por haberme salvado la vida"

Guardaron un rato silencio, el mago de hielo intentaba asimilar lo que le había pasado y Natsu simplemente miraba al mar pensativo.

"¿Qué te pasa, Natsu? Pareces que piensas en algo, te debe de estar costando mucho"

Natsu ignoró su sarcasmo y le dijo con una expresión de tristeza:

"Es que… estos tres días no he podido evitar acordarme de Igneel y de lo que sufrí cuando desapareció. No quería que eso me pasara contigo también, he… tenido miedo de… No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca"

"No tengo intención de irme a ninguna parte"

El mago de fuego le miró sonriente y recuperando su alegría le dijo:

"Gracias, Gray. Si lo hicieras yo..."

El corazón del mago de hielo se aceleró irremediablemente al escuchar el tono tan tierno con el que eran pronunciadas las palabras que escapaban de la boca de su amigo y esperó ansiosamente la continuación de su frase mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los suyos.

"No podría patear tu trasero nunca más y…"

"¿QUÉ?" se decepcionó e impulsivamente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro "Mira que eres idiota"

"¿¡Pero qué pasa!? ¡Eso ha dolido!"

"¡Nada, cállate ya!"


	4. El lado oculto del dragonslayer

Hola a todos!

Quería avisar a todos aquellos que estáis siguiendo este fic que lo actualizaré los martes o lunes por la noche! Yo soy de España, así que el horario variará con el de otros continentes.

Un abrazo a todos!

* * *

Todo volvió a la normalidad, después del incidente del torneo los ánimos volvieron a ser como siempre y de nuevo reinaba el caos en el salón del gremio mientras Gray intentaba con bastante dificultad encontrar una misión que realizar.

"¡Cállate de una vez, pesado!"

"Vaaaaaamos Graaaaaay"

"¡Que no!"

"Hmmm Gray tacaño" Happy revoloteaba muy cerca de la cabeza del mago de hielo repitiendo esa frase sin parar.

"Vaaaaa Graaaay, nos aburrimos solos ¿verdad Happy?"

"¡Aye sir!"

"¡VALE! ¡VALE! CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ… Haced lo que querais" Gray acabó cediendo a compartir el trabajo con Happy y Natsu ante su abrumadora insistencia.

Quitó el papel del tablón y cuando le iba a decir a Mirajane que iban a realizar esa misión, Erza les dijo:

"¿Os vais ya?"

"Sí, tengo que pagar el alquiler mañana y con esto del torneo hace tiempo que no hago ningún trabajo"

"Muy bien, volved pronto y…" les dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas mientras les amenazaba "no se os ocurra mancillar el nombre de Fairy Tail de nuevo"

"E-eeeh… claro que… no" Gray retrocedía sin atreverse a darle la espalda.

La misión consistía en exterminar una plaga de ratas gigantes de una granja en las afueras de Magnolia. El cliente afirmó cuando encargó el trabajo que habían intentado todo lo que solía hacerse cuando se trataba con una invasión de ratas normales, pero con estas nada parecía funcionar. Se encaminaban a la dirección que figuraba en el papel que arrancó del tablón para que les proporcionaran más explicaciones y mientras atravesaban un sendero muy transitado Gray se paró de golpe.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?" Natsu le preguntó con sus manos en la nuca mirándole distraídamente.

"E-eh… no estoy seguro de que sea por aquí" Gray miraba en todas direcciones intentando orientarse.

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Gray se ha perdido? Pensé que solo le pasaban esas cosas a Natsu" con una risita Happy provocó a los dos amigos con un solo comentario.

"¡¿Qué dices Happy?! ¡Yo no me pierdo nunca!"

"¡Eh! ¡No me compares con este idiota!"

"jojojo Natsu si te pierdes. Aún me acuerdo cuando estuvimos dos días dando vueltas por esa…"

"¡AAAH! ¡Cállate ya Happy!" Natsu miró a Gray y le preguntó: "¿Entonces no es por aquí?"

"Es que no debería estar tan lej… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí tiene que ser!"

La casa no era la típica que solían tener las granjas normales, tenía cinco plantas y su tamaño no se correspondía al de una casa modesta de granjeros. Los jardines de los alrededores estaban muy bien cuidados y los campos de cultivo que se encontraban por la parte de atrás eran inmensos.

"Pe-pero qué… nunca me había fijado que esto estaba aquí… Vaya granja" Gray miraba alucinado la enorme fachada del edificio.

"UOOO ¡Aquí tiene que haber mucha comida! ¡Vamos Happy!"

"¡Aye sir!" agarró a Natsu de sus brazos y lo elevó hasta un balcón del tercer piso.

"¿¡Pero qué hacéis idiotas!? ¡Se entra por la puerta!"

"¡Yo te cubro desde dentro!"

"¿¡Cubrirme!? Pe-pero si solo vamos a… ¡Natsu!" el dragonslayer no escuchó su frase porque se adentró por una de las ventanas sin hacerle el menor caso.

"Esto de traerlo ha sido una pésima idea de la que me voy a arrepentir…"

Gray hizo las cosas como hay que hacerlas y llamó a la puerta esperando pacientemente a que alguien la abriera. Una mujer joven le recibió con una sonrisa y le invitó a pasar presentándose:

"¡Hola, bienvenido! Tú debes de ser de Fairy Tail ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Shey. Muchas gracias por ofrecerse a realizar nuestro encargo"

"De nada, encantado, yo soy Gray y… emmmm"

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó la chica confundida.

"_¿Dónde estará ese idiota? Ya me va a hacer quedar mal otra vez"_

"E-eh… no, no que va jaja, que va, todo bien"

"¡Adelante entonces! mi padre le explicará lo que ocurre"

El interior era como se esperó y la decoración lujosa yacía en cada una de las estancias y rincones mientras caminaba a una sala donde un hombre anciano le recibió cordialmente.

"Buenos días, hijo. Muchas gracias por responder tan rápido, esas ratas están acabando con todo nuestro cultivo, es una auténtica pesadilla. Salen cuando tienen hambre ¿sabes? y el resto del tiempo lo pasan en la bodega de nuestra casa. Tenemos una colección de vinos muy exquisita y tememos que también la estén destrozando. Necesitamos acabar con ellas cuanto ant… ¿Eh, qué pasa?"

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó desde la cocina de la casa y una chica joven salió corriendo de ella con un grito de terror.

"_Que no sea él, que no sea él…"_

"¿Qué ocurre Namy?"

"¡Una rata voladora está robando el pescado, señor!"

"_¿Una… rata… voladora?... Happy…"_ Gray se ruborizó y apretó sus puños con fuerza y después se ofreció a exterminar a su amigo: "Permítame que empiece por esa rata voladora… acabaré con ella encantado" dijo enfurecido.

El anciano no entendió su ímpetu pero le dió permiso para empezar el trabajo.

"De-de acuerdo joven… tenga cuidado"

"_Rata voladora… el nombre le va que ni pintado" _Entró como un rayo en la cocina mientras farfullaba infinidad de insultos dirigidos a sus compañeros y se encontró con Natsu y Happy tirados en el suelo y rodeados de comida.

"¡OIII, HAPPY! ¡Esto está buenísimo!"

"¡Este atún es taaaan fresco!"

Dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y los sacó de allí a rastras por la puerta de atrás de la cocina para que nadie les viera.

"¡Gray! No hace falta ser tan bruto" Natsu le increpó mientras Happy se llevaba la mano a la herida.

"Auuu dueleeee"

"Vamos a ir primero a la bodega y después iremos a los cultivos a ver si queda alguna para… ¿¡me estás escuchando!?"

"¡Mira Happy! ¿quién soy?" se puso unas hombreras y un peto de una armadura de hierro que encontró por el pasillo de bajada a la bodega y dijo imitando la voz de Erza: "¡No marfilleis el nombre de Fairy Tail de nuevo!"

"¡Es mancillar, idiota!" le dijo Gray acelerando el paso.

"UOOO Natsu, si estuviera aquí Erza no salías vivo"

Llegaron a la puerta de la bodega y al abrirla escucharon el sonido de una multitud de ratas que corrían asustadas al intuir la iamenaza. Se adentraron un poco y gracias a las enormes velas que había encendidas por toda la habitación pudieron comprobar el tamaño de aquellos roedores.

"Pe-pero…" Gray miraba perplejo una rata que les pasó muy cerca huyendo hacia un agujero en la pared "Bueno, vamos a ver como… ¡ESPERAAAAA!"

"KARYU NO HOKOOOOOO" Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que esa era la forma más rápida y sencilla de acabar con el trabajo y cuando terminó su aliento de fuego se sacudió las manos y le dijo a Gray:

"¡Ya está! cobremos la recompensa y volva…"

"¿RECOMPENSAAAA? ¡Has destrozado la bodega! ¿¡Qué recompensa van a darnos, cerebro chamuscado!?"

"¡Pe-pero hemos acabado con ellas como pedían!"

"Va-vamos a ver los cultivos y… estate quieto a ver si podemos hacer algo bien"

Se dirigieron a los campos repletos de distintas frutas y verduras y acabaron con los pocos roedores que habían logrado salir airosos del exterminio que hizo el dragonslayer. Al acabar Gray le dijo a Natsu que esperara fuera, ya que los clientes no sabían de su existencia, y entró cabizbajo y avergonzado en la casa.

Como era de esperar, al comprobar el estado de la bodega decidieron darle solo una mínima parte del dinero y el mago de hielo se reunió decepcionado con su amigo, pasó de largo pero Natsu le frenó agarrándole por la muñeca:

"Gray… espera…" le miró a los ojos y le dijo: "He estado pensando que…"

"Uooo Natsu ¿en serio?"

"¡Calla Happy!" volvió a mirar a su amigo sin soltar su mano "Podríamos hacer otra misión... juntos" bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo mientras Gray notaba como se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

"¡Ya hemos hecho una y mira como ha acabado!"

"¡Ya lo sé! pero… he arruinado tu trabajo y quiero recompensarte… Quiero hacer una misión de clase S"

"¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¿Sabes que eso está prohibido no? Se nos caerá el pelo si se enteran… y se enteraran"

"¡Pero podemos hacerla!"

"Puede pero…"

"Venga Graaaay"

"No empieces con el venga Gray"

"Natsuuu ¿estás seguro?" Happy no estaba tampoco convencido con la idea.

"¡Claro! si ese idiota de Laxus puede ¡nosotros también! ¡soy más fuerte que él!"

"¿Tú más fuerte que Laxus?" dijo Gray con una media sonrisa "Te ha pateado el culo mil veces ya"

"Vaaaaaamos, iré yo solo y te daré tu parte aunque no vengas"

Gray se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su intención y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, no era la primera vez que le ocurría en presencia de Natsu y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por esa sensación que le envolvía cada vez que veía esa sonrisa tan sincera en su rostro.

"_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me pone esa cara siempre que me quiere convencer de algo? Tsk…"_

"Es un suicidio, si sobrevivimos el abuelo nos matará cuando volvamos y… y ¡Erza!" le dijo intentando convencerle.

"UOOOO ERZA… me había olvidado de ella…"

"La monstruosa Erza" dijo Happy dejándose caer del cielo lentamente.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio sin zanjar el tema. Gray pensaba que por mucho que intentara persuadir a su amigo, al final el cabezota de Natsu lo haría de todas maneras y se veía incapaz de dejarle solo en una misión tan difícil. Intentó convencerlo una vez más y le dijo:

"Por mucho que lo intente no lograré convencerte ¿verdad?"

El alegre Natsu caminaba con sus manos en la nuca y le dijo sonriendo:

"Nop"

"Tsk… cabezota… está bien, pero la culpa solo será tuya. Diré que… diré… ¡que me has obligado!"

"¡Eso no es justo! ¿Qué más te da? Te he dicho que da igual que vengas"

"¡Claro que no es justo! Eres un testarudo de mierda y por mucho que lo intento no escuchas nunca. Tú siempre haces lo que te da la gana y no quieres hacernos caso y… ¡Estoy harto! No ves el peligro de las cosas y algún día te acabarán matando y ¡No podría perdonarme nunca haberte dejado solo!"

Gray se había emocionado con su reprimenda y había dejado que su mente hablara sin pensar, se llevó la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos de par en par: _"¿Pero que coño… he dicho?"_

Natsu le miró con cara seria durante un rato y después retomó su sonrisa diciendo:

"No pasará nada Gray, ¡los tres juntos somos invencibles! ¿verdad Happy?"

"¡Aye, sir!"

"Haz lo que quieras, luego comprobaremos quién tenía razón"

Aumentó la velocidad y sus dos compañeros le siguieron la estela de cerca hablando sobre que tipo de misión podrían escoger. Llegaron al gremio a la hora de la comida y mientras terminaban sus platos Natsu le dijo a Happy en voz baja.

"Oye Happy, cuando todo el mundo se vaya sube y coge una misión sin que te vean"

"¡Aye!"

"Ssssh no queremos que nos oiga nadie ¿verdad Gray?"

"Déjame, payaso"

"¿Estás aún enfadado?" cruzó sus manos encima de la mesa y apoyó su cabeza encima mirándole con cara de tristeza.

"¡E-eh… no me mires así! No estoy enfadado, solo estoy preocupado… No es buena idea"

"¿El que no es buena idea chicos?" Lucy se sentó con ellos en la mesa y esperó su respuesta con una sonrisa.

"¡Na-nada!" gritaron al unísono.

"No estaréis tramando nada raro ¿no?"

"Puff ¿raro nosotros? Nunca hacemos esas cosas" mintió Natsu muy poco convincente.

La conversación se alargó hasta la noche y Lucy no tenía intención de abandonar el gremio para irse a descansar. Gray intentó con una frase subliminal que se fuera a su casa pero la maga rubia se dió cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

"Chicos… decidme la verdad ¿qué tramáis?"

"¡Lucy! ¿Quieres venir?"

"¡Na-Natsu!"

"Queeee, no se mueve de aquí"

"Así que tenía razón, ¡estáis intentando todo el rato que me vaya! ¿A dónde se supone que váis?"

"E-eeh, a una misión" dijo Gray sin revelar más detalles y mirando a Natsu para que hiciera lo mismo.

"La verdad es que me viene muy bien el dinero y… espera un momento ¿por qué tanto secretismo?"

"Es que… eeeeh… es una misión que… mmm… que quiere alguien más y… eeeeh"

Gray se llevó las manos a la cabeza comprobando lo mal que mentía su amigo y le dijo finalmente a Lucy susurrando.

"Es una misión que no quiere hacer nadie y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean cogiéndola… sería muy vergonzoso"

"¿Y de que se trata?" preguntó Lucy intrigada.

"Aún no podemos decírtelo, tendrás que esperar a mañana"

Justo en ese momento Happy apareció con un papel en sus manos y se lo dió a Natsu.

"Mañana quedaremos aquí en el gremio a primera hora, antes de que nadie venga ¿entendido?" dijo Gray nerviosamente.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron a descansar, Lucy se despidió de ellos y se desvió hacia su casa a mitad de camino y Natsu siguió a Gray junto con Happy.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas?" Le preguntó el mago de hielo molesto al sentir sus pasos detrás de él.

"¿Eh? A tu casa vamos ¿no?"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿vamos? A mi casa voy yo tú no sé a dónde piensas ir"

"¡Pues contigo! Si no me dormiré y no llegaré a tiempo… Vamos Graaaay, tu casa es muy grande, aunque hace mucho frío. Tendrás mantas en tu cama ¿no?"

"¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿MI CA-CAMA?!"

"No me harás dormir en el sofá... jajajajaja"

"¡No vas a dormir en mi cama!" Gray estaba ruborizado y su corazón latía con fuerza, no creía que pudiera ser capaz de dormir sabiendo que Natsu estaba en la misma cama que él.

"Pero..."

Pasaron el resto del camino discutiendo sobre ese tema hasta que llegaron por fin a su destino. Como Natsu había dicho, la temperatura siempre era fría para comodidad del mago de hielo, pero en esa época del año incluso se agradecía. Se acomodaron y cenaron y mientras Happy dormía en un sofá, Gray preparó sus cosas para la misión de clase S que habían robado del tablón del piso superior.

"UOOO que bien se está, es más cómoda que la casa de Lucy, que está llena de libros y de cosas de chicas"

"No deberías meterte en la casa de una chica y menos sin avisar... Al no ser que te guste"

Intentó que esta última frase sonara como una burla, pero más bien parecía que lo decía molesto.

"Claro que me gusta Lucy, es mi amiga"

"Di-digo como algo más... Que corto eres"

"¿Eh?"

"Natsu... Sabes que un hombre y una mujer pueden gustarse y tener una relación íntima ¿no?"

"¡Oye Gray! A mi no me gusta de esa forma"

El mago de hielo decidió jugar un poco con la mente de Natsu.

"Y ¿tampoco te has excitado nunca en su casa? Seguro que la has visto salir solo con la toalla del baño más de una vez"

"Pues no" fue la respuesta tranquila del dragonslayer.

Gray se quedó muy confundido al no notar ni un atisbo de nerviosismo en su amigo.

"¿No te parece tampoco que sea guapa ni que tenga buen cuerpo?"

"Eeeeeh no, no me importa eso pesado... A lo mejor te gusta a ti, no paras de preguntar"

"¡N-no! Yo… Es que pensé que sí te gustaba pero que no te atrevías a decírselo"

"Pues no… ¿por qué lo pensabas?"

"Pues porque no es muy normal que un chico vaya a casa de una chica a todas horas si no le gusta… Pero tú eres raro hasta para eso"

"Pues no sé por qué es raro" el dragonslayer estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas a Gray con su ingenuidad.

"¡Joder Natsu! ¡Cualquier hombre se pondría cachondo viendo salir a una chica guapa del baño, mojada y solo con una toalla encima!"

"¡Pervertido! ¡Eso solo pasará si a ese hombre le gustan las mujeres de esa manera!"

Gray creyó en ese instante que su corazón se había parado unos segundos mientras Natsu seguía como si nada después de lo que acababa de confesarle. Le miraba petrificado, sujetando una camiseta que empezó a doblar en la misma postura que se quedó cuando su amigo terminó de hablar.

"_¿Acaba de confesarme que es gay? Y está tan tranquilo… este chico no es de este mundo"_

"¿Qué le pasa a la camiseta Gray?"

"Na-nada" terminó de doblarla y se dió la vuelta para que no viera su rubor.

"Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

El mago de hielo estaba deseando que se callara de una vez y dejara que su corazón volviera a la normalidad, pero no parecía que Natsu quisiera hacerlo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho? Parecías enfadado"

"¿E-enfada...do? no, no"

"No he dicho en serio lo de Lucy, se que no te gusta"

"¿QUÉ?" _"Nunca dejará de sorprenderme, yo pensaba que hablaba de…" _Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos con un bostezo exagerado y un estiramiento de todos sus músculos.

"Yo me voy a dormir"

"¡Te he dicho que en mi cama no duermes!" Gray intentó echarle pero el dragonslayer no se lo ponía fácil y resistía con habilidad sus empujones.

Cuando Gray puso una rodilla en el borde para agarrarle del brazo Natsu tiró de él y cayó encima de su pecho. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente con la respiración acelerada por la mini lucha que habían tenido y por la postura comprometida en la que se habían quedado.

Gray observó un brillo en los ojos de Natsu que nunca antes había visto, parecía como si el dragonslayer fuera a devorarle en cualquier momento y su miembro comenzó a reaccionar pensando en lo que podía pasar a continuación.

El mago de fuego se movió ligeramente para acomodarse y emitió un ruido de sorpresa al escuchar un gemido involuntario que salió de la garganta de su amigo. El mago de fuego no podía entender las reacciones que se estaban desencadenando dentro de su cuerpo y cuando comenzó a mover una mano hacia la cadera de Gray escuchó una voz familiar en la puerta.

"¿mmmm? ¿otra vez estáis pelean… do?"

El aterrado y muy avergonzado mago de hielo se separó tan rápido del cuerpo de su compañero de equipo que se quedó tumbado en el suelo casi sin respiración. Natsu en cambio permaneció sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo a Happy le dijo:

"¡Ey, Happy! Gray quiere la cama para él solo"

"Natsu…"

"¿Hmm?"

"No es muy normal que duermas en la misma cama que Gray"

"¡Sí! ¡Eso le estoy intentando decir!" dijo el mago de hielo sin recuperar aún el aliento.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Tú me has dicho que no es normal con una mujer, no has dicho nada de otro hombre!"

"Natsu… Te gussssssssta" le preguntó con una sonrisita.

Como respuesta recibió un almohadazo de su mejor amigo que le hizo empotrarse irremediablemente contra la pared del fondo.

"Gato loco ¡Dejadme dormir ya!"

"¡Parásito, sal de mi cama!"

"Hay sitio de sobra, es muy grande… cállate ya ojos caídos"

Al final Gray perdió la batalla y acabó en el sofá y exprimió su mente durante casi toda la noche buscando respuestas a lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Se sentía confundido y perdido, había muchas cosas que no entendía y sobre las que no podía recibir respuesta. ¿Realmente Natsu le había querido decir que no le gustaban las mujeres? Esa mirada depredadora que tenía ¿a qué se debía? o ¿era todo imaginación o deseo suyo?.

Suspiraba de vez en cuando intentando calmarse, pero las dudas iban y venían acumulándose en un rincón de su cerebro hasta que finalmente el agotamiento le venció y el sueño se lo llevó.

Un par de horas después de conseguir dormirse despertó y se encontró a Happy zarandeándole y a Natsu gritando que no tenía nada comestible en la nevera.

_"Mierda... Voy a una misión de clase S y ni siquiera he dormido"_

Decidieron ir a desayunar algo antes de ir con Lucy y cuando tuvieron los estómagos llenos quedaron un poco más tarde de lo planeado en la puerta con la maga de espíritus estelares.

"Un segundo más tarde y ya habrían llegado todos" les increpó ella por la tardanza.

"El hombre calzoncillos no tiene comida en casa" dijo Natsu distraído con un pájaro que se había posado en un nido.

"Lucyyyyy ¿sabes que Gray y Natsu han dormido juntos?"

"¡Qué dices rata voladora, yo no he dormido con ese cabeza de chorlito!"

"Vaya... Ten cuidado Gray, una vez que duerme una noche luego se instala hasta que se aburre"

"U-una mierda... Ni en cien vidas..." dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"La casa de Gray es mejor que la tuya!" la dijo Natsu muy contento.

"¡No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso!" le dijo ella entusiasmada pensando que por fin se lo había quitado de encima.

"Bueno, nos vamos o que..." les apremió Gray para acabar con la conversación.

Emprendieron el camino lo más sigilosamente que pudieron y a medio día se encontraron en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Estaba abarrotada a esas horas de gente que iba y venía encargándose de sus recados y al pasar por una plaza Lucy le recordó a Natsu que fue ahí donde se conocieron. Le contaron a Gray como había sucedido y en poco tiempo llegaron al barco que les llevaría a una isla en donde realizarían la misión.

"¿¡UN BARCOOO!?" Natsu ya se estaba mareando tan sólo con ver el medio de transporte.

"Vete nadando si quieres... Vamos Lucy" Gray subió al barco ignorando a su compañero que, cabizbajo les siguió de cerca.

Cuando zarpó del puerto, Gray la explicó a Lucy que iban a una isla llamada isla Galuna y que no disponían de más datos sobre la misión. Tras unos minutos de silencio el cansado mago de hielo siguió pensando en lo de anoche detenidamente y se le ocurrió preguntale a Lucy algunas de sus dudas discretamente pasta ver si podía despejar algunas incógnitas aprovechando que su compañero estaba ausente con su mareo.

"Ey Lucy... ¿Por qué siempre le dejas dormir en tu casa?"

"Supongo que por lo mismo que le has dejado tú anoche"

"E-eh... ¿porque es un pesado?"

"¡Exacto!"

"Pero... Happy me dijo un día que... emmm ...que duerme contigo en la misma cama"

"¡Ah, eso! E-eh es que" _"maldito gato" _ "No te lo p-puedo decir p-pero digamos que sé que no intentará nada raro"

Gray la miró con cara de sorpresa y pensó que a lo mejor ella lo sabía pero... ¿Cómo preguntarle si ser demasiado directo?

"Eeeeeh y... ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Los hombres podemos ser impredecibles en estas cosas"

"Gray... Ya lo hablé con él y... y me dió una razón muy válida para confiar en él"

Happy se unió a la conversación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y decidió intervenir.

"Lucy, a Natsu no le importa si lo dices, él no ve que sea nada raro"

A Gray se le aceleraba una vez más el corazón escuchando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación mientras Happy continuaba hablando.

"Si no se lo ha dicho será porque nunca han hablado de eso"

"¿Pe-pero, qué pasa?"

Lucy miró a Natsu mientras contestaba a Gray.

"A Natsu no le atraen sexualmente las mujeres"


End file.
